EN TUS ZAPATOS
by lenore4love
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común la representación humana de la nación mas poderosa del mundo y el rey mas fuerte de entre cuatro reinos?... Que ambos son la misma persona en mundos paralelos. Estados Unidos de América conoce al rey de Espadas y para colmo de males deciden intercambiar lugares.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: ¿Les he dicho que soy una masoquista de mierda? Pues lo soy, sepan que me gusta apretujarme los ovarios escribiendo dos historias al mismo tiempo (hasta pareciera que me sobra el maldito tiempo para escribir)**

**En fin, sigo sin superar mi último fail con el Cardverse así que les traigo una historia enfocada a lo que mejor se me da: LOS MALDITOS SENTIMIENTOS jajajaja, bueno, en realidad más a las personalidades. Un día solo me dio por juguetear con un personaje muy querido por el fandom y su versión alterna; nada de complots, guerras y ambientes tensos, solo un enfoque a un personaje que puede variar dependiendo del escenario en donde se le ubica.**

**Advierto de antemano que este fic no será largo, a lo mucho tendrá 4 capítulos y para mi mala suerte no actualizaré esta historia semanalmente como suelo hacer (cuestiones de tiempo y otro fic en publicación) aun con ello deseo con todo mi corazón le den una oportunidad a este humilde fic corto pero escrito con todo el amor de mi retorcido corazón. Sin mas que decirles espero les guste.**

000

EN TU ZAPATOS

Capítulo 1

Estados Unidos de América recorrió su mirada azul por su temido desván; soltó un larguísimo suspiro al ver los cerros enteros de cosas empolvadas, cajas de cartón, baúles, libros, ropa, muebles, cuadros e incluso juguetes.

Con un poco de miedo tanteó la pared encontrando el interruptor para encender la triste bombilla que apenas iluminó una parte del desván pero que bastó para que América temblara al ver que no solo eran cerros de cosas los que se alzaban en la habitación, sino también montañas enteras y una colección completa de comics descontinuados (la mayoría devorados por polillas y ratas).

-Ah… creo que hoy no es un buen día para limpiar- dijo riendo estruendosamente apagando rápidamente la luz saliendo de ahí y cerrando de un portazo; al hacer esto su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al escuchar varias cosas caer (al parecer) aparatosamente.

América cerró fuerte sus ojos al escuchar al menos por medio minuto mas el caer de algunas cosas y cuando todo quedó por fin en silencio la nación soltó un grito de frustración.

-¡Ah, no pueden obligarme a hacer esto!- se quejó el rubio haciendo pucheros de manera infantil –A eso ya no se le puede llamar desván, ya es un universo paralelo, seguramente hay formas de vida jamás vistas o algo así- seguía diciéndose echándole miradas de reojo a su tan temida puerta para luego forzarse a sonreír de nuevo.

-Ya lo haré después de pasar ese nivel de _Gears of War- _ y se echó a reír alejándose un par de pasos de su desván dispuesto a jugar un buen rato, pero como si alguien estuviera vigilándolo en ese preciso instante, sintió el vibrar de su celular desde la bolsa de los pantalones.

Al instante rebuscó en sus bolsillos en donde se escuchaba la melodía de La Marcha Imperial; abrió el mensaje sin poder evitar rodar los ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un resoplido.

_No olvides que hoy ese desván debe quedar limpio_

Su jefe se había tomado la molestia de mandarle ese recado seguramente haciéndose la idea de que para esas horas su querido país estaría escapando de sus responsabilidades pues le había mandado expresamente a limpiar ese lugar temiendo que hubiera algún tesoro nacional entre las cintas de Star Wars y Batman.

Asustado América volteó a todos lados y cada esquina del pasillo.

-¡Mas te vale que no me estés espiando a mí también!- grito el rubio a nadie en particular entrecerrando sus ojos regresando lentamente sobre sus pasos.

-Espiándome a mi… ¿Quién se cree que es? Ya bastantes problemas me trajeron sus jueguitos de James Bond- mascullaba Estados Unidos enfrentándose por segunda vez a su cuarto de cacharros.

Respiró profundo llevándose las manos a las caderas mirando con decisión la puerta.

-Muy bien América, es hora de hacer esto, eres un héroe- volvió a decirse con decisión abriendo la puerta, prendiendo la luz y siendo recibido por esas colinas de recuerdos. Una vez más sintió esas irrefrenables ganas de huir pero esta ocasión se obligó a quedarse.

-Ya ahora… ¿Por dónde empezaré?...- se preguntó dando saltitos entre sus Playboy de 1952, los discos de vinilo de los 70´s, películas en VHS y otra sarta de cosas que bien podrían estar en un museo.

América respiro profundo y segundo después sufriendo un absceso de tos por las nubes de polvo que se alzaban provocados por cada paso que daba.

-Creo que comenzaré por la ropa, ya debe estar mohosa- y dicho esto fue hasta ese montón de prendas que iban desde trajes sastre de inicio del siglo pasado, conjuntos casuales y uniformes militares.

-¡Esto es tan viejo!- exclamó extendiendo y sacudiendo su uniforme de la Primera Guerra Mundial, aún tenía algunas medallas puestas pues para América estos simbolismos le parecían un tanto frívolos; sabía que muchos de sus soldados las portaban orgullosos, pero él sentía que no tenía nada de que enorgullecerse ni veía estas como un premio a algo que básicamente tenía que hacer sin opción, que era proteger su casa… además… no estaba orgulloso de tener que derramar sangre en el proceso.

-Esto no lo puedo tirar, es una reliquia- se dijo a sí mismo en un intento de doblarlo como se debía pero terminó por hacerlo bolita y botarlo en otro lado encontrándose esta vez con el uniforme que usó en la Segunda Guerra, igualmente retacado de medallas, se sonrió con melancolía al encontrar también su viejísima chaqueta de aviador con un número cincuenta bordado en la espalda, la bandera en una de las mangas y un parche en forma de avión junto con esa estrella en el pecho.

La piel de borrego ya estaba casi carcomida pero el forro y el cuero se mantenían aun en buen estado así que probó ponérsela notando que le quedaba un poco más ajustada que hace más de medio siglo.

-Todavía se me ve increíble- se dijo recordando cuando solía llevarla todo el tiempo a todas horas, le gustaba ir uniformado como sus hombres y de vez en cuando pilotear los aviones de guerra. Un golpe de nostalgia le atacó el pecho cuando recordó que muchos de esos viejos compañeros de vuelo, inconscientes acerca de quién era realmente él, volaban juntos… algunos murieron en el deber, otros fallecieron por la edad al final solo se había quedado América con su rostro de eterno adolescente.

Se quitó la chaqueta sintiendo como si esta fuera un activador de esos molestos sentimientos de tristeza y también la dejó junto con el resto de la ropa, cada una con una historia.

-Mejor tiro otras cosas- se dijo con una sonrisita forzada escarbando entre viejos libros de ilustraciones que también merecían estar tras el vidrio de una vitrina pero para mala suerte de varios museos, algunas hojas ya estaban arrancadas o rayadas; era un desastre cuando era apenas un niño.

-¿Por qué Iggy me compraba libros tan difíciles?- se preguntaba viendo los gruesos tomos y títulos que Inglaterra pretendió que leyera cuando niño pero este se rehusaba pues prefería salir de casa a jugar con los búfalos o corretear conejos por los campos de trigo, nunca fue tranquilo y pasivo como Canadá, él era un niño de aventuras y aun a sus más de cien años, lo seguía siendo.

Sacando las montañitas de varios clásicos británicos un cuaderno cayó captando la atención del americano. Era un diario encuadernado en cuero de hojas amarillentas.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó al ver el _Diary _escrito en letras doradas y el ojiazul se sonrió al recordar que fue el primer y último intento de Inglaterra por controlar su espíritu rebelde y libre.

La Gran Bretaña le había regalado ese diario para que contuviera su hiperactiva imaginación a base de la escritura y no saliendo a perderse a los campos para enfrentar peligros, le dijo que podría escribir todas y cada una de las aventuras en lugar de escaparse de casa para vivirlas. Estados Unidos lo había intentado pero escribir no era su fuerte así que la mayor parte de las páginas estaban llenas de dibujos de los paisajes que veía cuando se iba a hurtadillas a explorar su casa.

-Era todo un libertino- se dijo entre risas viendo sus burdos dibujos de animales en su mayoría y campos abiertos de todo tipo hasta que en una página encontró un sencillo dibujo de una flor color lila y un nombre escrito en una caligrafía bastante mala, a Inglaterra le hubiera dado pena ajena ver esas letras que rezaban _Davie_.

Otro golpe de melancolía azotó a Alfred cuando pasó la página comenzando a leer sus propias memorias.

_Hoy conocí a Davie. Davie es un muchacho que jugó conmigo toda la tarde, me mostró un libro en donde estaba dibujada esta flor. Le prometí encontrarla y llevársela mañana._

Las páginas continuaban con varios dibujos, al parecer América era bastante inconsistente con eso de llevar por escrito sus memorias aun con ello parecía no haberse olvidado de esa promesa e incluso entre sus dibujos había ilustraciones de diferentes flores pero ninguna era como la de al principio.

_¡Volví a ver a Davie!... está un poco cambiado y creo que estaba ocupado como Inglaterra, apenas me hizo caso ¿Estará enojado por no haberle llevado la flor? Le pregunté a Inglaterra y me dijo que en su casa podía encontrarla, le pedí que me trajera un ramo grande. Espero le gusten._

Con el pasar de las hojas la caligrafía iba mejorando y los dibujos ya no eran solo rayones, mas aventuras en los campos y más largos lapsos sin escribir nada al respecto, era una suerte que ese diario no hubiera terminado en la basura al notar que escribía cada vez que se acordaba.

_¿Recuerdas a Davie? Hoy fui a verlo a su casa. Las personas del pueblo y las que no son como Inglaterra y como yo son extrañas, se hacen como las uvas viejas, con el pasar del tiempo se arruga su piel ¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué Inglaterra no cambia como lo hace Davie? _

_Él estaba con otros niños que lo llamaban abuelo; recuerdo la vez que conocí a esos niños Italia, también me contaron de alguien a quien llamaban abuelo, me pregunto que hace diferente a un abuelo de un papá y una mamá. Sigo sin entender._

Las hojas seguían, poco a pocos los dibujos se iban acabando y llego a una que parecía se había mojado además de tener unas letras muy mal hechas.

_¡Tonto tonto tonto Inglaterra! Tardó demasiado en traer las flores ¡Tonto! Hoy fui de nuevo a casa de Davie, quería mostrarle que soy un hombre y cumplo con mis promesas, uno de esos niños que lo llamaban abuelo me recibió y pensé que era Davie como cuando lo conocí pero no era así. Fuimos juntos a su casa… pero Davie estaba dormido, yo no sabía por qué todos lloraban y el niño le puso las flores en esa caja donde dormía._

_Cuando llegué a casa le pregunté a Inglaterra porque Davie estaba durmiendo en un lugar tan incómodo; me dijo que Davie había muerto… eso quiere decir que no va a despertar nunca aunque le llevé las flores que tanto quería mostrarle no va a despertar para que las vea. ¿Por qué los humanos mueren tan rápido o soy yo quien crece muy lento?_

_Me da miedo pensar que un día iré a dormir y jamás despertaré pero Inglaterra me dijo que eso no pasará porque yo no soy como los humanos, yo viviré mucho mucho mucho tiempo pero es algo triste ¿No crees?... porque veré a mucha gente irse a dormir y jamás levantarse así como Davie… no entiendo porque si somos iguales ellos viven de manera diferente, Inglaterra me dice que lo entenderé cuando sea más grande ¿Pero si crezco tan lento entonces cuando lo entenderé?... no es justo diario, no es justo que si Dios nos hizo a todos a su imagen y semejanza como dice el pastor de la parroquia yo sea tan diferente a él y al resto. No le he dicho a Inglaterra pero a veces odio ser lo que soy._

América cerró rápidamente el diario al leer esa última línea que con su pensamiento infantil fue a escribir. Recordaba la incertidumbre que en ese momento le provocaba la muerte, el sencillo concepto de que alguien deja de existir solo porque su cuerpo ya no puede dar más de sí, completamente diferente a él que dependía de muchas más cosas, que estaba conformado por cosas más complejas que un simple sistema de órganos, sangre y oxígeno.

Pasó sus ojos por todo su desván recordando que nunca se pudo contestar esa pregunta ¿Por qué él había nacido así? ¿Por qué eran necesarias las representaciones humanas de una nación? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de su existencia?...

Sacudió la cabeza sacándose esas preguntas que jamás en su vida le habían traído nada bueno y se dispuso a tirar el diario que le había traído recuerdos incomodos, pero al arrojar el cuaderno lejos este se abrió en la última página, una que ya no estaba escrita con garabatos de chiquillo hiperactivo, era un letra más cuidada, más madura.

Extrañado el ojiazul se acercó al cuaderno levantándolo para leer la frase que cerraba el diario.

_Ser una nación es demasiado doloroso._

Solo eso decía con un punto al final y América recordó el porqué de aquella sencilla pero significativa oración. La había escrito el día antes de comenzar su guerra de independencia. Justo como esa tarde, aquel día había rebuscado entre su desván intentando deshacerse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Inglaterra, seguramente se encontró con aquel diario y lo había releído como hacía en ese instante rememorando cosas y dudas, finalmente escribiendo esa frase solo para reiterar la repulsión que a veces sentía por su propia naturaleza. La de elegir a tu pueblo y sus necesidades por encima de sentimientos y deseos para sí mismo.

-Si que lo es- dijo el país viendo su colección de cosas, recuerdos de siglos pasados, de gente que conoció y murió, de guerras que habían dejado tragedia, de momentos fugaces de felicidad que habían quedado en el olvido de un cuarto empolvado. Se preguntó de nuevo ¿De que servía la inmortalidad si al final el tiempo para ellos era algo subjetivo, si a pesar de querer aferrarse a algo jamás podrían hacerlo durar?

La gente moría, los tiempos cambiaban, las costumbres se transformaban y nada duraba excepto ellos y su longevidad. Las naciones morían solo si eran destruidas por completo ¿Los países sentirían lo mismo que los humanos al morir? Los humanos dejaban familia, amantes, hijos, su esencia y las naciones… ellos dejaban pedazos de un libro de historia, cosas que la gente transformaría después a conveniencia. Sufrir en carne propia la historia de un territorio de nada servía si un día te hacían desaparecer y ese dolor solo quedaba registrado en fechas bajo títulos absurdos. Nadie entendería lo que una nación realmente cargaba en sus hombros.

-¿De qué sirve esta vida?- preguntó América quitándose los lentes llevándose una mano a la cara.

Era por eso mismo que odiaba limpiar su desván, porque de alguna manera guardaba las cosas a las que a base de un acumulamiento casi obsesivo quería aferrarse, como un patético intento de mantener un poco más de tiempo lo que sabía pronto desaparecía. Esas cosas eran el substituto de vivencias y personas, de momentos y fragmentos de vida que el tiempo le arrebataba con su correr.

La nación harto de esos sentimientos que un país no debería tener sacudió su cabeza y dio por fallida la misión de limpiar ese cuarto. Intentó salir del laberinto de triques a base de saltitos y esquivar cosas pero eran tantas que inevitablemente fue a dar de bruces y de cara al piso levantando con ello una espesa nube de polvo y que a su vez hizo temblar todo el resto de las cosas que fueron cayendo como una gran avalancha sobre el americano que logró sobrevivir.

-Ouch…- se quejó con lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos viendo el grandísimo desastre que había ocasionado aunque algo curioso apreció de pronto en el desván, una cosa que definitivamente no estaba antes.

El rubio acomodó sus lentes sobre su nariz para ver bien lo que en su recién descubierta pared estaba pintado. Un enorme pentagrama blanco estaba dibujado con tiza sobre la pared de ladrillos rojos.

-Iggy otra vez haciendo sus cosas raras- masculló intentando levantarse gateando hasta el pentagrama que en cada esquina tenía diferentes símbolos escritos pero al estar dibujado con tiza le pareció increíble que no se hubiera borrado ya, de hecho, más increíble aun le parecía que alguien, seguramente el británico, hubiera logrado quitar todas sus cosas solo para hacer ese acto de vandalismo en su casa.

Con un poco de curiosidad y guiado por un peculiar impulso pasó su mano apenas rozando la pared por cada esquina del pentagrama, dibujando ahora con las yemas de sus dedos los complicados símbolos hasta que trazó con su tacto la última línea. Apenas separó su mano, el pentagrama comenzó a brillar.

000

El rey de Espadas paseó su mirada azul por su escritorio rebosante de pergaminos y papeles. Documentos importantes de decretos, anuncios de otros reinos y ese montón de cosas tediosas que odiaba con cada fibra de su ser. Alfred rodó sus ojos y se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre el escritorio.

-¡Yao Yao~!- gritó lastimosamente a todo pulmón sin intenciones de mover un musculo pues sabía que su criado llegaría corriendo a su llamado, y si, justo ahí venía el moreno con pasitos cortos pero apresurados.

-¿Se le ofrece algo mi señor?- preguntó el sirviente tratando de recuperar el aliento pues había tenido que correr por ese ridículamente largo pasillo para llegar hasta su rey que inflando las mejillas y la cabeza puesta sobre la montaña de papeles lo miraba como un chiquillo que hace un puchero.

-Haz esto por mí- le dijo Alfred al pelinegro que sin querer dejó caer sus hombros en un gesto de cansancio.

-Pero mi señor, ese es su trabajo, lleva dos semanas posponiéndolo y yo no puedo hacerlo por usted- le dijo el pelinegro al rubio que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¡Eres mi Sota tienes que hacer lo que te digo!- chilló Alfred y ahora de verdad parecía que tenía seis años de edad o algo parecido.

-Hacer los deberes del rey no está dentro de sus obligaciones así que deja de comportarte como un mocoso mimado y ponte hacer tu trabajo que mañana tenemos una audiencia con el resto de los reinos- le regañó entonces una tercera e irritante voz. Alfred alzó la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos esmeralda que lo miraban de manera reprobatoria.

El rey de Espadas se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos al igual que lo hacía la persona frente a él.

-Tengo una mejor idea Yao, dejemos que la reina haga el trabajo si tan obsesionado está con cumplir con el deber- dijo el rubio con una enorme y brillante sonrisa haciendo que el otro pareciera el doble de irritado.

-Eres un verdadero fastidio Alfred, si tu pueblo supiera de verdad la clase de persona que eres no te idolatrarían tanto- dijo Arthur en un intento de insultar al ojiazul que en su lugar hecho a reír estrepitosamente como era su costumbre mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No pueden solo odiarme Arthur, soy su héroe- y con esto dicho volvió a reír a carcajadas.

-Héroe hecho a base de historias ridículas y rumores dudosos además de una heredada reputación que ni siquiera tú te forjaste ¿Qué has hecho realmente por el pueblo además de darte aires de grandeza y dejar que Yao se encargue de todo? No eres más que un niño caprichoso e inutil, demasiado vanidoso incluso para tu propio bien- le dijo con tono venenoso el ojiverde al otro que parecía estar ignorándolo triunfalmente.

-Di lo que quieras, sigo siendo el rey, el héroe del reino de las Espadas y punto- respondió el ojiazul levantándose de su silla y tomando su larga gabardina azul obscuro con detalles y aplicaciones en forma de pica. –Yao, prepara mi caballo tengo ganas de montar un rato- le ordenó al otro.

-Pero señor su trabajo…- dijo la Sota viendo aun los cerros de papeles.

-Ya te lo dije, Arthur lo hará- dijo rodeando su escritorio y saliendo ahí con toda frescura.

-No vas a ningún lado Yao, haz que tu señor se ponga a hacer lo que le corresponde- ordenó de inmediato Arthur a la Sota que volteó a ver a ambos.

-Yao es mi Sota y hace lo que yo le digo. Prepara mi caballo- volvió a ordenar Alfred que parecía disfrutar el pelear con Arthur.

-También es mi sirviente ¿Recuerdas que soy la reina? Yao, quédate y haz que este mocoso termine lo que tiene que hacer- dijo con firmeza Arthur en lo que comenzaba a ser una lucha de autoridad. Alfred sin más volvió a soltar una carcajada soñadora.

-Mira Yao que tierno que Arthur crea que la reina tiene más poder sobre el rey- dijo el ojiazul acercándose al otro dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a lo que el otro le quitó la mano de encima de un violento manotazo molesto por el simple hecho de que lo tocara.

-Vámonos, dejemos a la reina trabajar en paz; suerte _querido,_ no te esfuerces demasiado- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal y burlona al otro que sintió sus nervios enervarse.

La Sota por su parte volteó a ambos lados encarando a sus dos señores, mientras que Alfred caminaba seguro de que su sirviente iría tras él, Arthur lo miraba con unos ojos que claramente le amenazaban si se atrevía a seguirle el juego a Alfred pero el rey tenía razón, la reina no tenía tanta autoridad como él y Yao servía lealmente a su señor desde que este era un niño.

-Lo siento mucho mi señor- dijo finalmente haciendo una profunda reverencia realmente arrepentido de tener que darle la espalda a uno de sus amos y yendo tras el rey de Espadas como si fuera un pollito tras su madre lo que hizo a Arthur soltar un sonoro gruñido de frustración y golpear con el puño el escritorio haciendo caer los papeles lo que empeoró su mal humor.

Odiaba a Alfred y esas actitudes altivas que se daba y odiaba más que otra cosa que este tuviera el poder de controlar a todos y hacer que se pusieran de su parte a pesar de saber que estaba haciendo mal.

Alfred iba con sus manos metidas en las bolsas de su larga gabardina silbando animadamente mientras caminaba en dirección a su nada discreto jardín de múltiples hectáreas y también a sus caballerizas. Escuchaba los pasos de Yao tras él y sabía que este no había sido capaz de contradecir una de sus órdenes directas, una pequeña jugarreta para el amargado Arthur que desde que se habían casado no hacía otra cosa más que reñirle y hacer insoportable la vida diaria en el palacio. Sinceramente no sabía porque diablos necesitaba una reina que más bien parecía una madre regañona.

Salió del palacio siendo recibido por los intensos rayos del sol y aun animado fue hasta el establo en donde Yao sin necesidad de que su señor le dijera algo se apresuró a ensillar el corcel pura sangre negro del rey que esperaba pacientemente en la puerta.

-Mi señor creo que debería ser más considerado con su majestad Arthur- dijo Yao desde dentro mientras que Alfred soltó un resoplido, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su sirviente le había dado ese sermón.

-Seré más considerado cuando él se comporte bien conmigo, siempre me está insultando o buscando razones para regañarme- decía enfadado cruzándose de brazos escuchando los cascos de su caballo acercándose.

-Será porque usted siempre busca pretextos para hacerle rabiar- comentó Yao entregando las riendas del animal a Alfred que antes de montar acarició el hocico del caballo junto con sus largas crines azabache. El caballo solo relinchó como agradecimiento por los mimos que hicieron sonreír a Alfred.

-¿Estás insinuando que yo provoco esa actitud en Arthur?- preguntó el rey a su sirviente que por un momento estaba a punto de contestarle "pero claro que usted provoca eso, se la pasa molestándolo".

-Eh… no exactamente- atinó a decir descartando el pensamiento anterior. –Tal vez solo debería intentar ser más cortés con él y podrían hacer todo más llevadero- propuso a lo que el otro no pareció agradarle en absoluto la idea.

-Yo seré más cortés cuando él me trate como debo ser tratado- dijo el rey subiendo al caballo e irguiéndose al decir esto último dándole una apariencia un tanto arrogante que hizo suspirar a su lacayo.

-Perdone de antemano si lo que le digo suena rudo, pero recuerde que el respeto se gana, si quiere que lo traten así entonces es usted quien debe dar el primer paso- le aconsejó sabiamente Yao a su señor que negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

-Vives en un mundo muy diferente al mío. Los de tu clase deben mostrarse humildes para que sean respetados, yo soy de la realeza, no tengo permitido bajar la cabeza solo para algo que el resto ya está obligado a hacer- contestó Alfred mirando a otro lado extendiendo su mano para recibir las riendas del caballo pero Yao tardó un momento.

-¿De verdad cree que nosotros y usted somos tan diferentes?- preguntó Yao con esas enigmáticas miradas a lo que Alfred se sonrió a medias.

-No todos, tú eres mi mejor amigo Yao… a veces creo que eres el único que está de mi lado así que siempre te veré como un igual- le dijo a lo que Yao pareció feliz con la respuesta y le entregó por fin las riendas al rey que con un golpecito con su pie al caballo comenzó a correr a todo galope.

_Mentiroso._ Pensó Yao, sabía perfectamente que el rey Alfred no veía a absolutamente nadie como su igual, por desgracia toda su vida le habían taladrado la cabeza con esa idea y finalmente en su crianza hicieron del bondadosos rey un vanidoso muchacho.

El rey de Espadas iba sobre su caballo que galopaba a todo lo que podía, Alfred se inclinaba un poco para mantener el equilibrio y no caer, sentía la brisa despeinarle y de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos con la tentación de soltar las riendas y extender sus brazos solo para sentir por meros segundos que volaba, que era arrastrado por la brisa lejos de ese lugar asfixiante que últimamente se había convertido su propia casa, pero como no podía solo se limitaba a ir mas rápido como si su corcel fuera a llevarlo lejos de ahí, lejos de incordios y problemas, de sermones que todos los días escuchaba, de responsabilidades que a sus 19 años tenía que llevar sobre su espalda.

Si, lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que aún era un mocoso, sabía muy bien que Arthur no lo iba a respetar si él no cedía un poco y se mostraba más gentil o por lo menos educado. Sabía que era un héroe prefabricado por la reputación que el antiguo rey se había ganado con sus hazañas y que solo le fue a heredar. Sabía que solo era un muñeco que todos veían como héroe simplemente por estar sentado en el trono. Estaba más que consciente que sin Yao a su lado no sería absolutamente nada, sabía que necesitaba de una reina como Arthur porque de lo contrario su trono no se mantendría estable mucho más tiempo.

Sabía muy bien que tal vez era un tanto inmaduro, no tan inteligente… pero era fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber soportado toda una infancia en donde se le inculcó que estaba por encima de todos, incluso del resto de los reyes. Era el heredero del reino de las Picas, el representante de la filosa Espada, tenía que estar a la altura y jamás ser superado. Le obligaron a creerse todo esto a actuar como si fuese digno de estas ideas… pero entre más crecía, entre más veía el mundo en sus verdaderos colores (o desde la ventana de su palacio) se daba cuenta de que nada de esto era cierto.

Siempre necesitaba gente a su alrededor, ya fuera Yao, sus consejeros o incluso otros reyes. No era tan suspicaz como Arthur que era frío y calculador cuando se trataba de tomar decisiones, no conocía a su propia gente pues siempre estaba atrapado en las cuatro paredes de su palacio. No tenía ni idea de cómo debía actuar un rey así que tomaba los logros del resto como suyos y nadie ponía replica en esto porque él era el rey, tenía la corona en su cabeza.

Pero a veces le gustaría aprender, pedir ayuda sin embargo no podía ¡Qué vergüenza que el rey Alfred pidiera consejo para llevar el control de su propio pueblo! ¡Que indigno de su parte el mostrar siquiera un atisbo de debilidad o duda! El antiguo rey nunca fue así, el antiguo rey jamás hubiera hecho tal cosa. Así que con esto en mente seguía en su papel de adolescente ególatra enterrando muy dentro los verdaderos deseos de que alguien lo socorriera, para que alguien le dijera como hacer su trabajo, de agachar su cabeza y mostrarse humilde solo para ser un mejor rey.

-¿De qué sirve esta vida?- se preguntó deteniendo por fin al caballo enterrando su cara en las crines del animal. ¿De qué servía una vida en la que estaba destinado a solo ser un títere, una careta de un pueblo entero, de esfuerzos de varias personas tras él?

Que inservible e inútil se sentía al saberse solo una herramienta, una portada de su propio reino… podrían ponerle a alguien más la corona y finalmente sería exactamente lo mismo.

Alfred volvió a alzar la cabeza queriéndose sacar esos pensamientos de la cabeza pues solo le nublaban lo que realmente debería tener en mente que era todo menos los lamentos de un mártir.

Al enderezar bien su espalda pudo notar que estaba en una parte de sus terrenos que no recordaba (su jardín era tan inmenso que solía olvidar lo que había ahí); miró por todos lados intentando ubicarse viendo entonces un abandonado invernadero que nunca tuvo idea estaba ahí. Un poco curioso bajó de su caballo y lo dejó pastar tranquilamente mientras él iba a la abandonada casita de paredes y techo de cristal que estaba casi cubierta en su totalidad por una salvaje enredadera que parecía querer devorar todo.

La puerta estaba prácticamente tirada así que entró con cuidado de no pisar algunos cristales que estaban hechos añicos viendo que efectivamente la enredadera se había hecho paso desde el interior atrapando con sus ramas espinosas cada cosa a su paso. Había macetas rotas, todas las flores estaban marchitas solo dejando el recuerdo de su esplendor en pétalos color marrón y tristes ramitas débiles que se doblaban patéticamente; había telarañas por todos lados que brillaban contra luz, un grillo travieso cantaba a su soledad mientras que alguna o dos abejas intentaban buscar flores frescas entre los vestigios.

-Creo que este lugar aún se puede rescatar- murmuró el rey mirando el techo en donde había un gran tragaluz y al pasar sus ojos por cada espacio visible pudo encontrar una pared de ladrillo al fondo que desentonaba por completo con la arquitectura de cristal. Extrañado ligeramente por este detalle el rey se hizo paso por los pedazos de maceta, cristal y la mala hierba que había nacido.

Se quitó sus pulcros guantes blancos para quitar la enredadera que cubría gran parte de la pared de ladrillo, soltó un leve quejido cuando las espinas se enterraron en sus manos poco acostumbradas a los trabajos rudos, pero después no le importó este detalle cuando en el muro se adivinaba un dibujo hecho con tiza.

Empezó a quitar toda la enredadera, poco le importaba que se estuviera lastimando la piel y su ropa estuviera quedando hecha un asco; se sacó la gabardina junto con el chaleco azul, dobló los puños de su camisa hacía arriba y siguió con su trabajo de ir descubriendo el pentagrama pintado en la pared y que parecía tan reciente, cosa que era prácticamente imposible tomando en cuenta que esa enredadera parecía llevar ya mucho tiempo cubriendo la pared.

Finalmente sucio, sudado y lleno de tierra y callos en las manos vio el pentagrama completo que tenía diferentes símbolos escritos en cada esquina. En un absceso provocado por un sentimiento aún más grande de curiosidad, pasó su mano por el dibujo recorriendo con sus dedos cada parte de la estrella pintada, cada línea, trazo y símbolo como si este intentara decirle algo.

Al terminar de tocar cada parte del extraño pentagrama este comenzó a brillar con tal intensidad que el rey se vio forzado a cerrar sus ojos quedando momentáneamente cegado por la luz. Unos segundos después entreabrió sus ojos notando que la pared se había convertido en una superficie transparente y como si esta fuera un espejo mostraba a otra persona frente a él, ambos con la mano posicionada en el mismo lugar como si fueran a entrelazar sus dedos en cualquier momento.

Tras parpadear un rato el rey reparó que la persona frente a él tenía un rostro idéntico al suyo. Ambos rubios se miraron largamente y justo al mismo tiempo gritaron echándose hacia atrás cayendo perfectamente coordinados sobre sus espaldas sin dejar de gritar.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- exclamaron al unísono lo que volvió a provocar en ellos otros grito de pánico.

El rey Alfred veía al otro lado un cuarto obscuro atascado de cajas y entre ellos a ese clon suyo con extrañas ropas y unos anteojos.

Por su parte Estados Unidos veía un viejo invernadero abandonado y un tipo vestido de traje y ¿monóculo? Que lo miraba extrañado y aterrorizado.

-¡Co… contéstame! ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el rey tartamudeando ligeramente pretendiendo hacerse el fuerte.

-¡No, tú contéstame!- espetó el americano también temeroso de notar que incluso tenían voces idénticas.

Alfred carraspeó ligeramente fingiendo valentía y acomodándose la corbata negra levantándose esperando que el temblor en sus rodillas no fuera notorio. Intentó poner esa pose digna que siempre hacía en presencia de otras personas de alto rango y contestó.

-Soy el supremo rey de Espadas- contestó viendo al otro ladear un poco la cabeza mientras seguía en el piso.

-Yo soy Estados Unidos de América - contestó el país realmente confundido provocando un largo y muy incómodo silencio en donde el rey miró de manera meticulosa cada detalle del llamado Estados Unidos y todavía temeroso alzó una ceja para pretender un poco más de valentía.

-Tienes un nombre raro- el rey le dijo al otro rubio que por fin atinó a levantarse sacudiéndose el polvo dándose cuenta de que ambos medían exactamente lo mismo.

-Técnicamente ese es mi nombre real porque soy una nación, pero también tengo un nombre humano, me llamo Alfred ¿Y usted majestad?- dijo al recordar que este se había presentado bajo el título de un rey y como él nunca tuvo una monarquía establecida en su casa supuso que lo correcto era llamarle majestad.

-Ta… también me llamo Alfred. Pero me parece curioso lo que me acabas de decir ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que eres una nación? No entiendo- dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, el otro se mostraba extrañamente despreocupado, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de bajar la cabeza o hacer una reverencia.

-Pues eso mismo, soy una nación, un país, territorio… aunque bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar a…- América hizo entonces una pausa repentina viendo al otro que parecía querer entender -¿Tú eres mortal?... me refiero si eres un humano común y corriente, normal- decía América a lo que el rey pareció repentinamente ofendido.

-¿Pero qué insinúas? No soy ni común ni corriente, mucho menos normal; soy el rey de Espadas te lo acabo de decir, insolente- le regañó al otro que no pareció arrepentido mucho menos afectado por la reprimenda así que a base de algunos traspiés se acercó más al muro que ahora era solo una pared transparente.

Al intentar apoyar su mano sobre este, al parecer, mágico muro su mano atravesó hasta el otro plano así que temeroso se hizo hacía atrás al igual que el otro Alfred. Después del repentino susto Estados Unidos volvió a hablar.

-Entonces ¿Eres un humano, eres mortal?- le preguntó de nuevo al rey que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Por supuesto que lo soy- dijo sin entender porque la nación de pronto parecía tan maravillada con esto, incluso ponía una extraña expresión en su rostro, no sabría decir si era triste o de alivio.

-Entonces en algún otro mundo también soy mortal- susurro América queriendo poner sus manos de nuevo sobre esa pared traslucida pero reprimiéndose de ello.

En otro mundo era un humano como cualquier otro, era mortal, no eterno… era solo un alma mas aunque fuera un rey jamás algo así se comparaba con ser una nación. Se vio a sí mismo como una persona que no cargaba con el peso de más de un millón de vidas, que no había sufrido más de un siglo de diferentes episodios de guerra y conflictos, se veía a si mismo desencadenado de una existencia a la que aun después de centenares de años no encontraba significado. Se vio tan libre al otro lado de esa pared.

-Dime Alfred…- comenzó a decir América como si su boca estuviera siendo movida por alguien más, por deseos que había tenido que enterrar muy en el fondo de su consciencia -¿Te gustaría cambiar lugares conmigo?- preguntó sintiéndose raro por llamarse a sí mismo pero por encima de todo temeroso de lo que estaba haciendo ¿A tal punto le había arrastrado su vida como la personificación de un país? ¿A ese extremo de sentir el imperioso deseo de escapar?

Por su parte el rey de Espadas abría mucho los ojos, veía a ese otro ser idéntico a él hablando en serio. No sabía aun a que se refería cuando le dijo que era una nación, no podía hablar de manera tan literal pero ciertamente aquel individuo tenía un aura diferente, podía deducirlo con el solo verlo, a pesar de sus caras idénticas había algo casi sobrenatural en ese azul de sus ojos, el trigueño de su cabello y su piel… era raro.

-¿Eres libre?- le preguntó el rey de pronto a América que se sonrió ampliamente.

-Me llaman el país de la libertad- dijo la nación a lo que su majestad tragó saliva de manera sonora y apretó fuerte sus puños.

-Cambiemos lugares- dijo con firmeza accediendo a tomar la libertad anhelada aunque fuera haciendo disparates, era descabellado solo de pensar que había accedido a aquello, ni siquiera sabía a qué era a lo que se estaba enfrentado. Pero lo necesitaba, rogaba ser libre y arrancarse de una vez por todas la corona.

América de inmediato borró la sonrisa y ambos pusieron un semblante serio que no cuadraba para nada con sus personalidades, respiraron profundo y dieron un paso cada quien hacía enfrente, pasaron su mano por esa pared transparente sintiendo una extraña sensación en el momento preciso en que sus manos atravesaron aquel muro invisible pero que evidentemente separaba dos mundos.

La sensación de ser devorados por un vacío desde su interior, se incrementó a la hora en la que la mitad de sus cuerpos ya estaban cruzando el plano contrario, finalmente cuando estuvieron al otro lado se dieron media vuelta para mirarse una última vez. El rey era ahora nación y la nación era ahora rey.

Dieron otro parpadeo antes de que inevitablemente fueran a caer inconscientes.

000

Estados Unidos de América abrió su par de ojos azules que veían todo absolutamente borroso pues no traía puestos sus lentes, un fuerte dolor le atacó la cabeza apenas terminó de desperezarse por completo.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó llevándose la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza en donde sintió un enorme chichón. Se removió en la que pensaba era su cama, dio varias vueltas… más de las que pudo haber dado en su modesto colchón matrimonial.

Forzando su vista borrosa notó que estaba en una enorme cama con doseles de gaza de seda, un gran cobertor azul obscuro cubría toda la extensión de esa monumental cama y tenía muchos almohadones también forrados en brocado azul en todo su alrededor.

-¿Qué diablos?- preguntó buscando sus lentes en la mesita de noche teniendo que estirar bastante su brazo para lograr alcanzar el mueble sin embargo lo único que encontró ahí fue un monóculo con cadenilla de oro y un reloj de bolsillo en forma de pica.

-Adiós vista periférica- dijo cuándo después de al menos tres intentos logró ponerse el lente sin que se le cayera viendo un poco mejor toda la habitación; era enorme, casi podía meter un departamento todo amueblado en ese cuarto.

-No puede ser- dijo cuándo pensó que parecía el cuarto de un rey… y bueno, recordó de inmediato que justo había intercambiado lugares con uno. -¡¿Es en serio?!- exclamó diciéndose a sí mismo saltando de la cama saliendo de los cobertores dándose cuenta de sus ostentosas ropas de dormir de fino lino que vestía, demasiado para él que prefería un par de calzoncillos y una playera interior.

Se dispuso a bajar de la cama de un salto pero no contó con que esta fuera demasiado alta y fue a dar de bruces en el acto estrepitosamente.

-¡Me señor!-escuchó entonces que alguien entraba seguramente en su auxilio para ayudarle a levantarse, cuando por fin lo hizo reparó en el mismo China que le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-¿China? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- le preguntó al que en realidad era la Sota de Espadas que lo miraba con preocupación.

-Recuéstese mi señor, ayer se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y al parecer aún está confundido- le dijo el moreno llevándolo de nuevo a la cama en la que América prácticamente tuvo que trepar mientras miraba extrañado al que él pensaba era la milenaria nación oriental.

-No me llames mi señor, derechos humanos me va a reñir si piensan que uso chinos como esclavos, ya suficiente tengo con las leyes laborales- decía América mientras el otro no parecía entenderle ni la mitad de lo que le decía.

-Ese golpe debió haber sido muy fuerte, está hablando incoherencias- decía el preocupado Yao mientras arropaba al rubio que se sentía realmente incomodo de que China estuviera tratándolo con tanto respeto.

-No digo incoherencias, eres tú el que está actuando raro ¿Y porque vistes así? Es mas ¿Por qué diablos estás en mi casa?... aunque creo que esta ni siquiera es mi casa- decía América al tiempo que su sirviente le acomodaba las almohadas.

-Creo que ese golpe fue más fuerte de lo que pensamos, será mejor llamar al médico- decía la Sota.

-No te molestes Yao, Alfred solo ha quedado un poco más idiota de lo que ya estaba, no es como si fuera muy difícil lidiar con eso- dijo entonces una voz conocida para la nación, de inmediato volteó a hacía la puerta viendo recargado en el marco a Inglaterra que llevaba un frac azul rey con un moño de seda al cuello y un pequeño sombrero de copa ladeado sobre su cabeza.

-¡Inglaterra! Tú también estás aquí ¿Qué pasa con China?- decía el ojiazul queriendo salir de nuevo de la cama pero el moreno se lo impidió y quien en realidad era la reina Arthur solo alzó una ceja.

-Tal vez me equivoqué y quedaste mucho más idiota- insultó Arthur acercándose hasta la cama del supuesto rey.

-No tienes que hablarme así- dijo América inflando sus mejillas mientras que el ojiverde soltaba una risa seca y sin humor.

-Perdón su majestad por no hablarle como el resto de sus lacayos pero tengo que hacerle saber lo estúpido que fue por irse a meter a un invernadero abandonado y de paso golpearse la cabeza- dijo Arthur en un exagerado tono respetuoso después cambiando de actitud –Yao y yo te hemos dicho más de mil veces que te comportes, ya no eres un niño así que deja de andar jugueteando como si el palacio fuera tu patio de juegos y más te vale que te recuperes para la tarde, tenemos una audiencia con los demás- le dijo en un tono frío y autoritario mientras salía del cuarto sin siquiera preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó América viendo a Arthur salir -¿Le hice algo malo o no se ha tomado su té matutino?- le preguntó a Yao que soltó un largo suspiro.

-No, de hecho parece estar de buen humor hoy- comentó el sirviente después dirigiéndose de nuevo a su amo. -¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien?- le preguntó de nuevo con ese tono de preocupación que le pareció tan extraño al ojiazul.

-Eh… si, solo contéstame unas cosas- dijo Alfred a lo que el otro asintió con la cabeza –Para reafirmar, dime quien soy, en donde estoy y porqué tú e Iggy están aquí- enlistó a lo que el moreno volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Usted es mi señor Alfred, el rey de Espadas, está en su palacio en el reino de las Espadas, yo estoy aquí porque soy su Sota y sirviente y… no sé quién sea ese Iggy- contestó cortésmente la Sota sorprendiendo por esto último a la nación.

-Iggy… Inglaterra… Gran Bretaña… el loco pirata del té- decía Estados Unidos solo confundiendo aún más a Yao que sin duda no parecía entender al rubio.

-¿A… Arthur?- dijo finalmente no acostumbrado a usar el nombre humano del británico y por fin Yao comprendió.

-Oh, mi señor Arthur, está aquí porque es la reina de Espadas- contestó sin más la Sota a lo que América intentó procesar este sencilla pero significativa frase.

Arthur la reina de Espadas… Inglaterra la reina de Espadas… Alfred el rey de Espadas… Estados Unidos el rey de Espadas.

-¡¿QUÉ!?- soltó de pronto sobresaltando al pelinegro –O… o… ósea que Iggy y yo…- comenzó a decir América tartamudeando alzando su mano izquierda en donde vio una argolla plateada justo en su dedo anular -¿Estamos casados?- dijo casi en un hilo de voz abriendo mucho sus ojos.

-Naturalmente- dijo Yao viendo como la cara del rubio se pintaba completamente de rojo y de pronto se escondía bajo los cobertores seguramente por la vergüenza de su descubrimiento, parecía una oruga hecha de sabanas.

-¿Mi señor, se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Yao cada vez más extrañado por esas reacciones y actitud por parte de su señor.

Dentro de su coraza de cobertores el corazón del país americano latía con fuerza mientras veía el anillo nupcial en su dedo. Era imposible que en un mundo paralelo estuviera casado con Inglaterra, no podía ser, definitivamente era imposible que Inglaterra… correspondiera sus sentimientos…

Además ¿No se supone que las reinas son mujeres? Con esto en mente luchó contra los cobertores para salir encarando ahora enfadado a su sirviente poniéndole las manos en los hombros apretándolos con fuerza.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Cómo es posible que Arthur sea mi es… es… esposo…- preguntó todavía apenado por esto último zarandeando al que pensaba aun, era el chino.

-Es la verdad, sería completamente incapaz de mentirle. Su majestad Arthur y usted son los reyes de las Espadas, créame por favor- decía Yao hablando entrecortadamente por los zarandeos hasta que el rubio se detuvo y lo soltó soltando un grito ahogado que aparte tuvo que acallar poniendo sus manos en su boca.

Eso era demasiado bueno, era un ser mortal casado con la persona que por tanto tiempo había amado y de paso tenía a China como sirviente (aunque no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo) se sentía tan feliz que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

-¡Ya estoy bien, voy a vestirme y a desayunar! Arthur dijo que teníamos una audiencia ¿No? Tengo que estar listo- dijo saltando fuera del colchón esta vez calculando bien la altura de la cama y sacando a Yao a empujones.

-Bajaré en seguida- le decía hasta sacarlo de la habitación.

-E… espere mi señor… espere- decía Yao que terminó fuera del cuarto con la puerta cerrándose en su cara. -¡Mi señor tengo que ayudarle a vestirse!- gritó el moreno desde el otro lado.

-¿Ayudarme a vestir? Pero si puedo hacerlo solo- murmuró América sin abrirle la puerta al pobre sirviente que aún lo llamaba y yendo hasta el monstruoso ropero que estaba lleno de gabardinas, camisas bien almidonadas, pantalones, corbatines, zapatos y todo el vestuario que parecía digno pero de una obra de teatro.

América se sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos azules brillaban al igual que su sonrisa, era tiempo de interpretar el papel de un rey.

000

Alfred el rey de Espadas soltó un ronquido mientras viraba sobre la estrecha cama y se enredaba en los cobertores que le picaban incómodamente la piel, estiraba su mano esperando encontrarse con uno de los incontables cojines de su cama pero solo alcanzó a apretar una almohada poco acojinada. Soltó un gruñido entre sueños y giró en el colchón, al tercer giró fue a dar aparatosamente al suelo. Su cama era más pequeña de lo normal.

-¡Ouch!- se dijo al momento en el que fue a dar al piso y otro quejido más se sumó cuando sintió su cabeza punzarle, se pasó la mano por el cabello notando un prominente chichón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó viendo todo borroso intentando desenredar las sabanas de sus pies y levantándose pero al dar un par de pasos el dedo meñique de su pie golpeó dolorosamente con el filo de su cabecera.

Soltó un largo chillido mientras reprimía las lagrimitas y se mordía la lengua para de verdad no llorar por el dolor. Cojeando y apenas logrando enfocar su mala vista tanteó la cama y dirigió sus manos hasta la mesita de noche en donde sintió el cristal de un par de lentes a pesar de estar buscando su monóculo, tras descifrar como se usaban, se los puso y pudo notar que veía muchísimo mejor que solo con la lentilla circular de siempre.

-¿En dónde diablos estoy?- preguntó al ver el triste cuartito que podría equivaler a su cuarto de baño, había un ropero modesto y la cama que parecía la de un sirviente. Después reparó en su ropa, un par de calzoncillos con un estampado que tenía un escudo de armas peculiar, o al rey le pareció peculiar el símbolo de Batman en su ropa interior.

-¡Yao!- gritó llamando a su sirviente para que este viniera a explicarle en que lugar se encontraba -¡Yao!- volvió a gritar cuando el moreno no se presentó en los diez segundos que le dio para aparecerse.

-¿Yao?- dijo esta vez un poco asustado pues no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en el lugar. Salió de lo que a sus ojos era un ridículamente pequeño cuarto y fue al pasillo que recorrió en menos de cinco pasos. Ese lugar era diminuto, bajó las escaleras, se metió a la cocina, pasó por la sala viendo la colección de fotografías en una repisa. Todas mostraban a un muchacho idéntico a él con diferentes personas y en diferentes épocas.

-Yao- dijo al reconocer a su sirviente en una de las fotos en donde estaba ese tipo igual a él acompañado nada más y nada menos que del rey de Tréboles Iván, el rey de Diamantes Francis, su misma Sota y Arthur. En esa foto se veían todos tan diferentes a como él los conocía; todos llevaban una especie de uniformes y parecían posar para el fotógrafo, el rubio de ojos azules sonreía abiertamente pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Arthur que a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido no parecía molesto de verdad. Detrás estaba el rey de Tréboles que sin querer (o el fotógrafo había captado sin quererlo) miraba a la Sota de Espadas de reojo mientras este se mantenía en una pose más seria evitando al rey de Diamantes que se paraba esperando mostrarse elegante y listo para la foto.

Si tuviera que decirlo de alguna manera, el rey podría atreverse a pensar que ahí todos parecían amigos.

Pasó su mirada por el resto de las fotos en una más grande aparecía una gran feria y celebración, entre el tumulto de gente detrás se alcanzaba a ver un gran letrero pintado de rojo azul y blanco. "Feliz día de la Independencia" rezaba el letrero y se veía al mismo rubio de ojos zafiro alegre, en una imagen se había capturado la felicidad de ese momento en donde sus ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad haciéndole competencia a su sonrisa.

-¿Yo he sonreído así alguna vez?- se preguntó el rey tratando de recordar alguna ocasión en que se hubiera sido tan feliz que sintiera la felicidad desbordársele por los poros pero no recordaba ninguna en especial.

De pronto algo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, una melodía extraña lo hizo saltar cuando escuchó la música reproducirse de la nada. Temeroso volteó a todos lados tratando de averiguar de dónde venía la música y miró por todos lados hasta que vio la pantalla luminosa de una cosa que al vibrar hacía también un ruido extraño sobre la mesita de centro de la sala.

Alfred miró con extrañeza el aparato que decía "Llamada entrante. Iggy" y otra opción que decía "contestar". Tragando saliva de manera sonora puso la punta de su dedo en el "contestar" esperando que algo sobrenatural sucediese.

-¡América! ¿En dónde diablos estás? ¿Sabes cuánto maldito tiempo llevamos esperándote? Eres el maldito anfitrión, carajo, al menos haznos el favor de llegar a tiempo a las juntas- la enfadada voz de Inglaterra salía desde el extraño aparato asustando de nuevo al ojiazul.

-¡¿Arthur eres tú?! ¿En dónde estás?- preguntó casi a gritos el rey buscando al ojiverde.

-¿Arthur?... ah, como sea, estoy en la sede de las Naciones Unidas ¿Recuerdas que tenemos una gran junta para debatir los problemas que tus resfriados nos ocasionan? Trae tu maldito trasero de una vez por todas o Rusia va a empezar a enojarse y nadie quiere ver a Rusia enojado. Por cierto, si te atreves a ir con una playera de Star Wars te juro que te dejo desnudo en la junta, quedas advertido- le amenazó Inglaterra a lo que Alfred apenas y podía seguirle el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Espera, no te entiendo nada ¿Sabes dónde está Yao? No lo encuentro por ningún lado y no sé donde estás tú ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy yo!- decía el ojiazul escuchando los bufidos enfadados del británico al otro lado de la línea.

-Si por Yao te refieres a… espera ¿Cuál de todos ellos es Yao? ¿Corea?… no, ese no es… oh si, China, creo que es China; él está aquí también, haciendo sus berrinches de porque le haces perder el tiempo cuando puede estar explotando a sus menores de edad en su casa y seguramente tú estás haciendo campamento enfrente de alguna tienda de videojuegos para comprar una consola. Tú jefe ya mandó a alguien a recogerte a tu casa, arréglate y ven de inmediato aquí- y con esto dicho le colgó.

-¿Arthur?... ¡Arthur no te atrevas a dejarme hablando solo!- le gritó pero no hubo respuesta viendo como la pantallita dejaba de brillar y se quedaba en negro -¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto? ¿Y por qué Yao está con él y no conmigo?- se preguntaba rascándose la cabeza intentando responderse a todas estas preguntas de pronto cayendo en la cuenta de algo de suma importancia.

Arthur había mencionado algo de naciones unidas… recordó entonces ese raro encuentro que tuvo en el invernadero en donde aquel clon suyo dijo ser una nación ¿Sería acaso que su cambio de lugares había sido real y no solo un sueño? Eso quería decir entonces… ¿Era libre de la corona?

Alzó su mano y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su anillo de matrimonio, subió de nuevo corriendo hasta la habitación y al abrir el closet no encontró las ostentosas ropas de rey, ni siquiera había joyas en el lugar, toda esa pequeña y humilde casa era solo para él, no había sirvientes que le dijeran que hacer, no había consejeros que le recordaran mantener las maneras, ¡No estaba Arthur para recordarle desde primera hora lo inepto que era! (esa llamada no contaba como tal) Estaba solo, era libre.

Alfred soltó una gran carcajada y se subió a la cama saltando en ella, cosa que siempre quiso hacer en su gran cama pero que Yao nunca le permitió.

-¡Soy libre!- dijo mientras reía aun a risotadas alegres, era libre y no podía pedir algo mejor, era dueño de su propia vida.

Mientras seguía saltando como loco sobre la cama el timbre resonó en la casa y después alguien llamaba a la puerta. El rey Alfred se detuvo de su momentánea diversión y se asomó por la ventana viendo hombres vestidos de negro que al verlo asomándose lo llamaron.

-Señor, tenemos que llegar pronto a la junta, el presidente lo espera- le gritó uno de los hombres de lentes negros.

-¿Junta?... creo que aunque no sea rey todavía tengo que responsabilidades- murmuró soltando un suspiro. –Bajo enseguida- dijo dándose el lujo de gritar a lo que el hombre asintió con su cabeza. Vaya, que bien se sentía romper las cortesías y poder gritar desde una ventana, de haber estado en presencia de su Sota o de su reina ya lo hubieran reprendido por ello.

Fue hasta su armario ahora enfrentándose al primer reto del día: Vestirse solo.

Era una suerte que hubiera puesto atención a las muchas veces que Yao con su meticulosidad, le ayudaba a vestirse todos los días, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que abotonar una camisa era un ritual de lo más complicado, ni que decir de amarrar los cordones de los zapatos y se había dado el lujo de dejar la corbata pues sencillamente hubiera muerto estrangulado a la hora de intentar hacer el nudo.

El hombre que hacía de chofer casi se le cayeron los lentes obscuros cuando vio al otro aparecer frente a la puerta. Dio un largo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-No es momento de bromas- masculló y le arregló bien la camisa. –Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde- le abrió la puerta del auto negro al que Alfred se subió como si fuera testigo del invento de ingeniería más asombroso de todo el siglo.

Era poco decir lo emocionado que estaba de ir en un transporte que no era jalado por caballos, y miraba por la ventana recorriendo con sus ojos cada ínfimo rincón de la ciudad; era una aventura, y los hombres ni siquiera le decían que no mostrara su cara como sucedía con Yao cuando salían en el carruaje a las afueras del reino. Nadie lo estaba regañando por nada y estaba haciendo lo que quería.

Otra experiencia fue entrar al rascacielos, ese monstruo de edificio, subir al elevador fue como pasar por un vórtice sobrenatural que lo llevó a otra planta del lugar y finalmente cuando le indicaron a que sala tenía que ir su sorpresa apenas comenzaba.

Abrió la puerta siendo recibido por una gran mesa circular rodeada de gente, entre todos los presentes pudo distinguir a los cuatro reyes y reinas de la Nación de los Naipes.

Entonces el rey se convertía en nación.


	2. Chapter 2

EN TUS ZAPATOS

Capítulo 2

El rey de Espadas que en ese momento tenía que hacerse pasar por Estados Unidos de América recorrió atónito la mirada por la gran sala de juntas que en el centro tenía una mesa grande de forma circular, alrededor de esta estaban sentadas una gran número de personas los cuales fijaron sus miradas en él apenas atravesó la puerta, cosa que hizo tragar saliva sonoramente al ojiazul.

Como rey estaba acostumbrado a ver a las masas reunidas para escuchar sus discursos sin embargo en casos como esos siempre había alguien a su lado, Yao era una de esas personas, esta vez estaba completamente solo.

¿Cómo se supone tiene que actuar un simple civil… o una nación? Antes que nada el rey no entendía porque había tantas personas reunidas en un solo lugar si se suponía se trataría cosas importantes; en su reino solo los de más alto rango intervenían en las audiencias pero en esta ocasión había un montón de gente.

-Eh… disculpen la demora- dijo entre dientes con eso ganándose una segunda mirada inquisitiva de todos los presentes al mismo tiempo. Estados Unidos de América pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde, mejor dicho, pidiendo disculpas en su propia casa siendo el anfitrión de la reunión. Tal vez estaba un poco enfermo.

Aun bajo la mirada de todos Alfred fue a tomar asiento aunque veía todo el lugar ocupado (pues no había notado la silla con la tarjeta que marcaba su nombre) le dio la vuelta entera a toda la mesa hasta que finalmente encontró el único asiento libre. Algunos presentes se llevaron una mano a la cara por la torpeza del ojiazul pero una vez todos listos Alemania carraspeó sonoramente para atraer la atención del resto y acallar sus cuchicheos.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos vamos a empezar con la reunión, América por favor comienza, vamos a tratar lo de las tarifas petroleras en tu casa- dijo Alemania dándole la palabra al rey que dio un saltito en su asiento al notar que se referían a él.

El muchacho abrió repetidamente su boca, no tenía ni la más menor idea de qué diablos tenía que hacer o decir, vio una carpeta en la mesa que tenía unas cifras, graficas, palabras totalmente inentendibles y para empeorar el caso todos tenían la vista fija en él. El joven rey poco acostumbrado a eso miró desesperadamente a todos lados encontrando milagrosamente a Yao y a Arthur que sentados bastante lejos de él, también esperaban que hablara.

¡Estaba salvado! Su reina y su incondicional sirviente estaban ahí como siempre, tal vez aquel era otro mundo pero los lazos entre ellos debían ser los mismo ¿Cierto? Al menos si con Yao.

-Ah… ¿Por qué no le cedes la palabra a Yao o a Arthur?- dijo con una sonrisa forzada y de nuevo una ola de murmullos se dejó escuchar por toda la sala.

¡Estados Unidos de América estaba cediendo la palabra a alguien más! No tenía un discurso motivador y heroico que decir, no había planes absurdos por comentar hasta el cansancio. América estaba diciendo por si mismo que no tenía nada que decir. Un augurio de que seguramente el mundo se iba acabar, las trompetas de apocalipsis pronto empezarían a sonar, no había duda.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio gélido, Alfred miraba constantemente a China como pidiéndole auxilio con la mirada aunque el asiático solo se limitó a alzar una ceja y mirarlo como si fuera el bicho mas raro de toda la faz de la tierra.

-Así que Yao… puedes hablar- dijo Alfred intentando romper con ese ambiente tan molesto aunque la cara de China pasó de parecer estar viendo un bicho raro a estar viendo al bicho más raro del universo que podía hablar.

-No me llames por mi nombre aru- rezongó molesto la milenaria nación al escuchar al otro referirse por su nombre humano.

El ojiazul no puedo evitar un ligero sobresalto al escuchar a su lacayo responderle de tal manera, incluso abrió la boca por breves minutos buscando una explicación a esa actitud.

China desvió la mirada del rubio y revolvió algunos de sus papeles suspirando largamente, la perfecta imagen de un anciano al borde de su retiro, era una lástima que como nación no pudiera hacer tal cosa.

-Si América quiere que hable entonces le diré acerca de sus ridículos precios del petróleo aru ¡Quiere extraer petróleo a diestra y siniestra y venderlo como si fueran los restos de Mao Tse Tung! Pretende hacer negocios ridículos en mi casa; últimamente llevamos buenas relaciones pero aun temo que un día quiera venir a invadirme solo para agujerar mi suelo. Dinos América ¿Qué pretendes hacer al respecto aru?- le preguntó China al rubio que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que el otro estaba hablando ¿Y porque diablos le reclamaba? Era su sirviente, no tenía derecho ni siquiera a mirarle tan fijamente a los ojos, mucho menos tutearlo.

Esperanzado con ser rescatado esta vez por sus suspicaz reina volteó a ver a Inglaterra que cruzado de brazos también esperaba su respuesta, sus ojos verdes fijos en él hicieron sentir al joven rey como si el británico estuviera juzgándolo (como siempre), le pareció insoportable ver esa mirada altiva en alguien que no estaba a su mismo nivel así que se enderezó en la silla dándose ese aire arrogante que tanto molestaba a algunos y estaba dispuesto a lavar su honor y de paso darle una buena lección a sus maleducados reina y Sota.

-Dime que es lo que quieres que haga para satisfacer tus inconformidades y lo haré con gusto- dijo el rubio usando ese tono diplomático que le habían ordenado usar hasta el cansancio en ocasiones como aquellas; ahora todo el mundo lo veía como si lo acabaran de abducir alienígenas. Aun con ello el rey prosiguió.

Recargó sus codos en la mesa y enlazó sus dedos frente a su rostro mirando a China que no entendía a que venía esa actitud tan rara por parte de América.

-No te limites en pedirme lo que sea, a mí, el re… eh… quiero decir la… nación más poderosa de todas, me gusta ser condescendiente con mis sirvientes- y tras esto último el silencio más incómodo que se había hecho desde la declaración de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y la amenaza de misiles rusos en casa de Cuba se hizo presente hasta que una risa rompió todo.

-No dijiste eso, cariño- dijo Polonia que se cubría la boca para no reír.

Todos de inmediato fijaron sus ojos en China que en menos de un minuto había desarrollado un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho junto con un temblor en la comisura de su labio. Mientras que otros como Inglaterra negaban con la cabeza y se cubrían la cara con la mano.

-China-san… ca… cálmate- le pidió de pronto Japón al otro pelinegro que ya iba levantándose de su silla aunque tampoco nadie se atrevió a detenerlo, mucho menos al ver esos ojos dispuestos a destrozar todo a base de disciplinas marciales milenarias.

-¿Tu sirviente has dicho aru?- preguntó China cuando estuvo frente a Alfred que jamás en toda su vida había visto a su Sota así.

Antes de poder contestar lo siguiente que el joven rey supo era que estaba siendo tomado violentamente por el brazo, levantado por una fuerza extraña de la silla, perdió el piso unos segundos y después todo su cuerpo y sobre todo su espalda azotaban dolorosamente contra la mesa que crujió amenazando con partirse a la mitad.

-¡VUELVE A LLAMARME SIRVIENTE YANQUI Y TE JURO QUE VAS A SABER PORQUE LLEVO MAS TIEMPO VIVO QUE TODOS USTEDES JUNTOS! Te voy a enseñar las viejas torturas de mi casa y no te quedarán ganas de hablar jamás en toda tu triste vida mocoso estúpido ¡Cancelaré todos mis tratados de comercio contigo, mandaré al carajo todos mis negocios y sacaré a tus empresarios de mi casa aru!- gritaba el colérico China mientras daba puñetazos al aire pues era sostenido por Rusia y Alemania que habían tenido que subirse a la mesa para detener al moreno antes de que le rompiera la cara al que pensaban era el americano.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme esto!?- le reclamó Alfred que aun tirado sobre la mesa veía al chino forcejar con los otros dos.

-¡Iván, Ludwig llévenselo de aquí!- exclamó el rubio quien al intentar levantarse un dolor punzante le atacó la espalda de inmediato.

-No América, eres tú el que se va- le dijo Rusia entonces al ojiazul con su sonrisa eterna que dejó estupefacto al rey.

-Vamos idiota, antes de que China termine por destrozar la sala entera- le dijo de pronto Inglaterra obligándolo a bajar de la mesa mientras Alfred iba medio encorvado por el dolor escuchando unas nada discretas risas por parte de todos.

¡Pero que humillación había pasado Alfred! ¡¿Cómo Yao se atrevía a hacerle algo así?! Si no fuera su Sota seguramente ya lo hubiera mandado a una mazmorra… se sentía tan ofendido… tan… lastimado en más de una manera.

-¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a Yao?!- preguntó indignado Alfred tomando asiento en una banca del pasillo mientras Inglaterra apretaba algunos botones de una máquina expendedora de refresco y escogía una bebida.

-No, ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarlo "sirviente" y aparte de todo decirle por su nombre humano?- le preguntó el ojiverde pegándole la lata fría en la frente al otro que chilló un momento por el contacto helado, finalmente tomó la lata descifrando como se abría o por lo menos que diablos era eso.

La isla cansado de ver al otro examinar el refresco como si fuera una pieza de rompecabezas se la arrebató y tras abrirla se la entregó no sin antes darle un sorbo, a lo que el otro con desconfianza hizo lo mismo quitándose la bebida de la boca de inmediato al sentir la extraña sensación del gas y el sabor dulzón de la Coca-Cola en su lengua.

-¿Y? Es ahora cuando me vas a regañar y me dirás todos mis fallos, te vas a dar esos molestos aires de grandeza que no te van y te pasarás el resto del día recordándome cuan, según tú, inútil soy. Mejor cállate antes de todo eso- dijo de mala gana el joven rey dejando el refresco a un lado mientras se frotaba la espalda haciendo que el ojiverde alzara ambas gruesas cejas.

-Wow, vaya que hoy estás de un humor muy impredecible ¿Eres como las chicas y te viene la regla cada cincuenta años o qué te pasa? Solo venía a ayudarte a tranquilizarte y aconsejarte que le pidieras un disculpa a China- dijo el rubio levantándose negando con la cabeza.

-Tú nunca quieres ayudarme- masculló Alfred mirando a otro lado sin entender realmente el insulto referente a lo de las chicas; escuchando de pronto una risa seca por parte de Inglaterra.

-Oh claro, el haberte educado y forjar los cimientos de la nación que eres ahora, ser aliados en tantas guerras, ser parte del G8, y escucharte cada vez que vienes lloriqueando a mi casa no es ayudarte. Soy un hijo de puta al parecer. Bien América, sigue entonces provocando a la que en un futuro será la segunda potencia mundial más fuerte- le dijo Inglaterra bufando y alejándose de ahí mascullando cosas para sí mismo.

Alfred solo lo vio alejarse enfadado ¿Pero que le pasaba a Arthur? Pensaba se quedaría un rato más sermoneándole como de costumbre pero apenas y había hecho un esfuerzo por regañarlo. Volvió a tomar la lata arriesgándose a darle otro trago a la rara bebida, esta vez el sabor no le pareció tan extraño y desagradable.

En ese mundo todo era muy raro, la gente misma era rara, ahora lo hacían sentir como un tonto solo por actuar como en su reino todos hubieran esperado ¿Cómo se suponía debía actuar en ese lugar? ¿Cómo si no fuera un rey?

Soltando un suspiro y volviendo a sobar su espalda adolorida se levantó con un quejido dispuesto a ir de nuevo a esa endemoniada sala de juntas esperando que Yao no siguiera tan enfadado (aunque seguía sin entender por qué).

Volvió a entrar a la sala y a diferencia del principio, el lugar era un caos tremendo en donde todos se gritaban, decían incoherencias y casi amenazaban con golpearse (otra vez). Levantados azotaban sus manos contra la mesa y alzaban la voz para hacerse escuchar entre el desorden y la mezcolanza de acentos e idiomas de todo tipo.

Aprovechando el increíble caos que había en la sala Alfred se sentó en su lugar esperando ser ignorado por todos que parecían más ocupados discutiendo sobre sus casas al punto en que arrojaban papeles al aire y se dedicaban gestos obscenos.

El rey Alfred nunca había estado en una audiencia tan caótica como aquella que presenciaba en ese preciso momento, incluso le sorprendió de sobremanera ver al mismo Inglaterra casi ahorcando al que en ese momento pensaba era Francis, el rey de Diamantes… y hablando de reyes…

-Se comportan muy raro- comentó de pronto Alfred en voz alta más para él mismo que para el resto. Le pareció extraño ver a reyes y reinas cada quien por su lado apenas y dirigiéndose miradas o una palabra en medio de la discusión.

Le fue raro ver a Rusia tan lejos de Hungría a quien siempre celaba como si ella fuese un tesoro invaluable, en cambio la húngara estaba sentada a un lado de Austria que parecía muy molesto por el escándalo de la junta. Francia estaba varios lugares lejos de Liechtenstein quien tranquilamente hablaba con Suiza y este ni siquiera parecía interesado en estar a un lado de Francia.

Alemania por su lado intentaba poner el orden en el lugar como si fuera el líder de todos mientras que Italia estaba plácidamente dormido sobre el escritorio sin atender a nada, como si no le importara en absoluto lo que su señor estaba haciendo, lo mismo podría decirse de Japón que solo soltaba resoplidos como si estuviera más que acostumbrado a ello.

Nadie ahí parecía mantener las relaciones que en el mundo del rey eran básicamente lazos irrompibles, le parecía raro… más que raro así que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante algo que no lograba entender y no encontraba explicación. Aunque lo más chocante de todo seguía siendo China y su actitud e Inglaterra que no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de corregirlo, regañarlo o soltarle una letanía sobre su comportamiento.

Frunció todavía más su entrecejo e hizo un puchero con sus labios como modo de expresar que le molestaba de sobremanera no entender lo que pasaba en ese lugar y con toda esa gente. Estaba mal, si no actuaban como él esperaba que actuaran estaban mal y le enfadaba aún más que las cosas no fueran como él quería o esperaba.

Le enfadaba la manera tan confianzuda en que Francia molestaba a Inglaterra y como este respondía a sus provocaciones olvidando sus protocolos de cortesía y le decía de insultos como si no hubiese nada de malo en ello, también le enfadaba como China parecía más sumergido en sus asuntos en vez de preocuparse por la ofensa hacía su rey.

Sería acaso que porque ahí no era un rey por lo cual todos parecían comportarse como se les venía en gana… pero se sentía raro, sobre todo esa actitud de la única persona que podía considerar su amigo… tal vez debería hacerle caso por primera vez en su vida a Arthur y pedirle una disculpa aunque él no tuviera porqué hacerlo, no había sido él el responsable, sin embargo le era imposible estar enojado y peleado con su Sota por más de dos horas; en ese aspecto podría admitir que seguía siendo un niño.

La endemoniada junta que fue más bien un intercambio de insultos varios junto con amenazas y ningún tipo de acuerdo, al final resolvieron que al día siguiente seguirían con lo que nunca pudieron concluir e intentarían debatir cómo la gente decente, por supuesto, enfatizaron el "intentarían".

Todos salieron dando suspiros de alivio y tomando cada quien su camino; Alfred notaba como todos iban en sus respectivos grupitos, Inglaterra seguía siendo asediado por las bromas sucias de Francia mientras que China iba dándose golpecitos en los hombros de nuevo recordando a una especie de anciano cansado a pesar de su imagen tan juvenil.

Alfred pareció debatirse entre seguir a Arthur o seguir a China, finalmente resolvió por seguir al moreno para limar las asperezas de un rato atrás por lo tanto le siguió los pasos al asiático que antes de ser alcanzado por el joven rey, fue interceptado por Rusia.

-Hey, China- le llamó el ruso haciendo que por mero instinto Alfred se escondiera tras una esquina del pasillo preguntándose porque el ruso, que a sus ojos era aún el rey de Tréboles, le hablaba con tanta confianza a su Sota… sospechoso.

-Ah, hola Rusia aru- respondió China que no parecía muy feliz con la presencia del otro que se sonrió ampliamente al escuchar su nombre de boca del otro.

-Te traje algo- dijo inmediatamente la enorme nación sacando de su gran abrigo una caja envuelta como un regalo que le extendió al moreno el cual no esperaba eso y recibió la caja murmurando un tenue gracias.

-Ábrelo- le animó Rusia y el moreno miró con sospecha al otro pensando que se trataría de algo desagradable pero aun con ello se atrevió a abrirlo. Por su parte Alfred incluso se alzaba de puntillas para intentar ver que había dentro de la caja.

Los ojos de China se iluminaron cuando vieron una muñeca _matrioska _pintada a mano con sumo detalle.

-¡Qué bonita!- dijo China el cual tenía una increíble debilidad por las cosas lindas. Rusia entonces pareció aún más contento por esta reacción.

-La última vez que fuiste a mi casa pareció que te habían gustado así que toma una, especialmente para ti- le dijo el ojivioleta al otro que iba sacando cada una de las muñecas de dentro de la más grande.

-¡Muchas gracias aru!- volvió a agradecerle China examinándolas bien.

¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí? Se preguntaba mientras tanto Alfred viendo como Rusia le daba regalitos a su sirviente como si nada, eso era sospechoso, muy sospechoso. Por lo tanto armándose de valor una vez más fue con toda la intención de interrumpir la melosa escena entre ambos sin embargo antes de poder acercarse siquiera sintió un tremendo jalón por parte de alguien más.

-¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?- le regañó Inglaterra que casi lo arrastraba hacía atrás.

-¿¡Cómo que a dónde?! A detener a esos dos. No puedo concebir que Yao esté recibiendo regalos de Iván ¡De todas las personas posibles de él!- exclamó Alfred a lo que de inmediato Inglaterra le cubrió la boca para que los otros dos no lo escucharan, se quedaron inmóviles un momento mientras Rusia y China seguían platicando animadamente.

-Oye, no sé qué fijación tienes hoy por China y no entiendo tampoco por qué te enfada tanto que Rusia le de regalos si el hombre se muere por él desde hace años; déjalos en paz- le regañó Inglaterra.

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Si ese tipo nunca le ha puesto ni siquiera los ojos encima a…- pero antes de seguir hablando Inglaterra le tomó por la cara obligándolo a ver a los otros dos.

China seguía examinando alegremente su nueva muñeca mientras Rusia no dejaba de clavar sus ojos en el oriental, su sonrisa siempre infantil y a veces intimidante se tornaba tierna junto con un leve rojo en sus mejillas pálidas que coloreaban su cara dándole una apariencia todavía más aniñada de lo que usualmente tenía.

Alfred reparó entonces en el hecho de que nunca había visto al temido rey de Tréboles con tal expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera en presencia de Elizabetha, su adorada reina; no sabría explicar realmente bien qué clase de sentimiento había en esa mirada dedicada al chino que ni siquiera se percataba de ello.

-Vamos a dejarlos solos antes de que China quiera golpearnos, o a ti otra vez; ya mañana te disculpas con él- le dijo Inglaterra jalándolo aun del brazo adivinando que el ojiazul estaba ahí por querer arreglar las cosas con el asiático.

-No tienes por qué llevarme como si fuera una niño, suéltame- le espetó entonces Alfred al otro zafándose de su agarre de un manotazo dejando desencajado al ojiverde que parpadeó un par de veces por esa agresiva reacción para nada usual en América.

-¡Yo te trato como se me dé la gana, mocoso ingrato!- le regañó el británico al otro comenzando a pellizcarle las mejillas y jalárselas. A pesar de que era un reclamo el inglés parecía realmente divertido con esta inocente reprimenda.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?!- chillaba Alfred queriendo liberarse de los pellizcos. En su mente pensaba lo raro que Arthur se comportaba, nunca desde que había contraído matrimonio con él, este lo había tocado por voluntad propia y sin que fuera realmente necesario, pero ese Arthur que estaba ahí incluso le pellizcaba las mejillas sin recato alguno.

-Anda, deja ya de actuar tan raro y vamos a comer algo, Canadá dijo que él invita; solo procura no pedir tantas cosas o vas a hacer más grande esa barriga tuya- se burló Inglaterra cruelmente no sin antes pellizcarle un rollito de carne de su estómago a lo que el otro se llevó las manos inmediatamente de la cara al estómago.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- chilló el joven rey al otro que solo rió burlándose de él –Entonces baja de peso gordo, deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano- le dijo comenzando a caminar dejando paralizado de pronto al ojiazul que abrió muchos los ojos.

-¿Hermano?- preguntó con voz trémula después de haber procesado el significado de la palabra haciendo que Inglaterra volteara un poco dudoso de esa reacción.

-Sí, tú hermano Canadá… ya sé que sueles olvidarlo todo el tiempo pero no deberías ser tan desconsiderado- le dijo siguiendo con su camino.

El rey de pronto temblaba, pero no de miedo, sino de pura emoción… ¡Tenía un hermano! Alguien de su misma sangre; en su reino era hijo único, siempre había estado solo a excepción de Yao… y ahora le decían que ahí tenía un hermano, alguien con quien tal vez había compartido muchas cosas y que se eran incondicionales.

-¡Vamos, vamos con él!- dijo emocionado Alfred a lo que el otro lo miró raro pero solo atinó a encogerse de hombros y sin más fueron juntos aunque Alfred más bien parecía ir corriendo.

Por un momento se olvidó de China y de Rusia, de todos, solo quería conocer a ese presunto hermano y hablar con él preguntándose cómo sería tener una familia que fuera más allá de su Sota ¿Cuántas cosas se contarían? ¿Cuántas travesuras cómplices habrían hecho siendo unos chiquillos?

Finalmente Inglaterra lo dirigió hasta la entrada del edificio en dónde Canadá los esperaba en compañía de Francia. El rey tragó saliva de manera sonora y respiró profundamente al ver una mata de cabello rubio y un par de antojos como los suyos.

-Ugh ¿Qué hace el cara de rana aquí?- preguntó de pronto Inglaterra cuando hubieron llegado. Canadá volteó de inmediato con una sonrisa tímida.

Alfred creyó que le estaban jugando una mala broma, pensó por segundos que ese tipo era el verdadero América con quien había cambiado lugares pero segundos después, al verlo bien se dio cuenta de que ese muchacho tenía el cabello más largo y sus ojos azules eran más obscuros, azul noche. Aquel chico tenía una sonrisa débil pero no por ello menos cálida, una voz suave que apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar y parecía amable y un tanto tímido.

-Yo lo invité- contestó el tal Canadá enfocando sus ojos obscuros en los de Alfred que se sobresaltó ligeramente -¿Estás bien? Anoche te encontré en el desván de tu casa inconsciente-

-E… estoy bien- dijo el otro riendo después de manera nerviosa para luego volver a fijar su vista en Canadá que seguía hablando con los otros dos rubios explicándoles que el día anterior había ido a visitar a América y terminó encontrándolo tirado en su desván enterrado entre un montón de chunches viejos.

Ese que tenía enfrente era su hermano pero no solo un hermano cualquiera, al parecer eran gemelos lo que seguramente hacía su lazo más fuerte; aunque a juzgar por la altura seguramente Alfred era el mayor, de eso estaba seguro… o no tan seguro pues de un momento a otro Canadá, por orden de Francia, enderezó bien la espada pues acostumbraba a encorvarse sin querer dejando al descubierto que el canadiense era en realidad más alto que el rey.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Canadá al otro que tenía la boca abierta un poco molesto por esa mala jugarreta de la vida y los genes.

-No, nada- respondió de manera forzada.

-Entonces vamos, acabo de descubrir un restaurante francés por aquí cerca; es un milagro que América tenga comida decente aquí en su casa- dijo Francia liderando al grupo al comenzar a caminar seguido de Inglaterra y Canadá.

-Sabes que odio todo lo que tenga que ver con tu horrorosa casa pero haré el esfuerzo de comer esa cosa que llamas comida- le insultó Inglaterra al galo que soltó una serie de risas elegantes.

-Pero _mon amour _adoras mi comida y otras cosas de mi- le dijo el francés guiñándole un ojo al ojiverde que torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto.

-Prefiero que me arranquen los ojos antes de que algo de ti me guste- respondió Inglaterra de mal modo mientras que Canadá se limitaba a reír con risitas bajas yendo junto con ellos aunque de pronto se dieron cuenta de que Alfred no los estaba siguiendo así que voltearon atrás viendo que el rey no se había movido de su lugar.

-¿Qué esperas muchacho?- le preguntó Francia al otro que miró a todos lados.

-A alguien que nos lleve, no podemos ir nosotros solos… caminando…- dijo como si la sola idea fuese inaudita. Las otras tres naciones se miraron entre ellos y después echaron a reír a carcajadas sonoras, excepto tal vez por Canadá que se cubría la boca para no hacer tanto escándalo como los otros dos.

-Oh _mon dieu_, no puedes estar hablando en serio; hoy dices cosas muy graciosas. Claro que nos vamos caminando, no queda muy lejos y además tú adoras traernos de una esquina a otra de tu casa, casi pareces un guía de turistas- le dijo Francia mientras caminaba seguido de Canadá a quien le rodeaba el hombro con el brazo.

-Vamos América, pensé que lo que más amabas en este mundo eran los paseos por tus calles- le dijo Inglaterra una vez más tomándolo por el brazo y guiándolo a lo que el otro se quedó pensativo siguiéndoles el paso.

Ahí nadie parecía reparar en ellos; si en ese lugar fuera un rey la gente no dejaría de acosarlos pero ellos pasaban desapercibidos entre los ríos de personas que iban y venían, como si ellos fuesen uno más de ese enorme número de individuos. Era raro andar por las aceras siendo tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo tan común al resto de las personas, poder rozarlas al caminar a su lado, sentir el contacto con un pueblo de manera tan cercana era algo bastante curioso pero en el buen sentido.

-Creo que en realidad para todas las naciones lo que más amamos en el mundo es poder caminar por las calles de nuestra casa y pasear junto con nuestra gente- comentó de pronto Inglaterra en voz baja, tenía una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios mientras comentaba aquello y se enganchaba al brazo del ojiazul como si fuese algo de lo más común.

Alfred no supo exactamente que decir… no podía admitir que esa era la primera vez que se mezclaba entre la gente común sin tener toda una caravana escoltándolo. Así tal vez se sentía la verdadera libertad.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía bien.

000

Mientras tanto Estados Unidos de América que en ese momento tomaba el papel de rey de Espadas se paseaba por todas las habitaciones de su nuevo palacio siendo seguido en silencio por la Sota que no paraba de preguntarse qué diablos le pasaba a su señor.

-Este lugar es más grande que la Casa Blanca… debería decirle a Obama que le haga unas modificaciones- murmuraba en voz baja mientras iba dando largos pasos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

-Eh… mi señor- llamó entonces Yao haciendo que América diera un salto asustado pues no había reparado en la presencia del sirviente.

-Dios mío China, no me des esos sustos- le reclamó al otro que no supo exactamente porque carajos le llamaba "China".

-Discúlpeme- dijo el moreno haciendo una profunda reverencia que incomodó un poco a América pues estaba acostumbrado al orgulloso asiático y no a ese sumiso sirviente. –La audiencia con el resto de sus majestades está a punto de comenzar y ellos no tardarán en llegar; tiene que ir preparándose- le avisó al otro que solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, vamos entonces- dijo sin más el americano descolocando por completo al otro que le siguió los pasos.

-¿No pondrá ninguna objeción?- preguntó el incrédulo lacayo a lo que el otro echó a reír sonoramente haciendo que su risa provocara eco en el lugar.

-Está bien que no me guste mucho trabajar pero tengo que hacerlo ¿No? No me queda otra- decía encogiéndose de hombros sencillamente mientras seguía caminando.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Ing… Arthur?- preguntó al notar que en todo el día no había visto ni rastro de su reina, cosa bastante rara tomando en cuenta el hecho de que se suponía eran un matrimonio.

-Su majestad ha estado en su habitación toda la mañana, me ha pedido expresamente que no se le moleste a menos que sea realmente necesario- explicó Yao a lo que el otro hacía un mohín con sus labios.

-¿Pero qué clase de actitud es esa? Se supone es mi reina- masculló América entre dientes haciendo pucheros por eso.

-Pero mi señor…- comenzó a decir Yao deteniéndose en seco mientras el otro sin darse cuenta seguía caminando –Siempre ha sido así- dijo a lo que el otro también se detuvo de repente y volteó a ver al moreno realmente sorprendido mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos hasta la Sota.

-Espera ¿Cómo que siempre ha sido así? ¿Acaso no somos un bonito matrimonio que se da los buenos días con un beso tierno, desayunan juntos y hace bonitos planes para el futuro mientras ve melosos atardeceres y se jura amor eterno o una cursilada como esa?- preguntó América que parecía realmente molesto. El otro solo alcanzó a alzar una ceja.

-Eh… no mi señor, si le he de ser completamente sincero, este año que llevan casados en realidad parece que se odian a muerte- dijo Yao desviando la mirada a todos lados escuchando un gritito ahogado por parte del rubio que se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Espera ¿Llevamos un año casados?- preguntó Alfred al otro que asentía con la cabeza preguntándose que tan duro debió haber sido ese golpe que el rey se dio como para no recordar cosas tan importantes como aquellas.

Alfred gruñó y se fue a dar un golpe en la frente contra una pared sobresaltando a su Sota que intentó detenerlo antes de darse otro azotón.

-Rey de Espadas eres un gran idiota- dijo en voz muy baja el americano tratando de tranquilizarse dirigiéndose de nuevo al otro.

-Oye… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta rara?- le dijo al sirviente que ya había escuchado bastantes rarezas en el puro transcurso de la mañana.

-Nada de lo que usted me diga es raro mi señor- mintió enormemente Yao al otro que tampoco le creyó esto.

-Dime cuantos años tengo, en años humanos claro- especificó el ojiazul a lo que la Sota pensó que no se podía decir su edad en otra cosa que no fueran años humanos, tampoco su señor era un perro.

-Tiene 19 años mi señor- le dijo a la nación que volvía a abrir mucho sus ojos y comenzaba a juguetear con la cadenilla de su monóculo mientras reía para sus adentros.

-Soy un niño…- se dijo a si mismo con una media sonrisa –Entonces eso quiere decir que me casé a los 18. Si no mal recuerdo a esa edad los humanos suelen ser un saco de hormonas andante- seguía diciendo cuidando de que Yao no escuchara sus peculiares cavilaciones, pero entonces le pasó un brazo por el hombro al sirviente haciendo que este saltara por el repentino contacto.

Mientras América estrechaba el cómplice abrazo el otro se quedaba tieso por el improvisto gesto

-Dime China; creo que tú estás al pendiente de todo lo que hacemos Arthur y yo así que sé sincero y dime cada cuando Arthur y yo dormimos juntos- le preguntó sin más al otro que se le puso la cara roja al solo escuchar sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué cosas dice mi señor?! Y a esta hora del día- exclamó alterado Yao mientras que el otro solo parpadeaba y se mantenía tranquilo.

-Pues solo te pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que me acosté con Arthur, es completamente normal si somos un matrimonio; contéstame, es una orden- le dijo al otro que solo parecía hacer caso cuando usaba esa frase.

Yao se puso todavía mas rojo si eso era posible y parecía tan nervioso y aturdido que incluso le costó trabajo hablar.

-Cre… creo que solo… eso solo ha pasado cuando se casaron… no puedo estar seguro- decía entre balbuceos el moreno mientras que el otro soltaba un grito de incredulidad.

-¡Hemos pasado un año entero sin tener sexo! _My God, what´s wrong with the King!?- _dijo de pronto el rubio dejando un poco anonadado a la Sota no por el vulgar comentario de antes sino por ese extraño idioma empelado al final, jamás lo había oído hablar con ese lenguaje.

-Ya veo porque me odia, nadie puede pasar un año sin tener sexo y estar bien ¿Al menos lo hará con sus manos? Si es así entonces me explico porque está amargado- seguía diciendo el ojiazul poniendo cada vez mas abochornado y embarazado a Yao que en un arranque de pudor le cubrió la boca al rey.

-¡Ya basta de ese tema majestad! No puede andar hablando de esas cosas como si nada ¿Quién le ha enseñado esas malas maneras? Seguramente ha escuchado a alguno de los sirvientes- le reprendía Yao al que casi podía salirle sangre de la nariz.

-Hey tranquilo, no hay nada de malo los dos somos adultos y tampoco es como si tú fueras virgen- le dijo América al otro que estaba tan azorado que no pudo pronunciar palabra. Estaba tan avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- preguntó de pronto Arthur que llegaba a su encuentro con mala cara frunciendo más el ceño al ver a América pasándole el brazo por el hombro al pelinegro que de inmediato se separó haciendo una profunda y exagerada reverencia.

-Artie, no hacíamos nada, solo charlábamos de ti- dijo América acercándose al otro intentando tomarle la mano pero este se deshizo de su agarre tan rápido como el otro intentó siquiera tocarlo.

-No me llames de esa ridícula manera y si tienes tanto tiempo como para perderlo criticándome e insultándome será mejor que lo emplees haciendo de anfitrión para los reyes. Si vuelves a comportarte como un completo imbécil en esta audiencia haré hasta lo imposible para que te arranquen esa maldita corona de la cabeza- le dijo mordazmente el ojiverde el otro que solo se quedó en su lugar parpadeando repetidamente, solo con el usar de esas palabras había sentido como si le hubiesen escupido odio.

-No tienes por qué hablarme así- dijo la nación sintiéndose como siglos atrás cuando su declaración de independencia había sido recién firmada.

-Solo de esta manera me puedes entender- respondió tajantemente la reina Arthur encaminándose con pasos firmes y elegantes haciendo ondear la cola de su frac de terciopelo y sin que su sombrero de copa se moviera ni un solo milímetro.

-Tampoco pierdas el tiempo mimando a tu rey Yao, prepara todo para sus majestades- le ordenó a la Sota que hizo caso instantáneo a la orden mientras América volvía a meter sus manos a los bolsillos de la gabardina esta vez llevaba un gesto triste en su rostro.

Pronto en los jardines y entrada principal de palacio se escuchaba el sonido de varios cascos de caballos y ruedas de carruajes por el caminito de loza; las caravanas de los reyes restantes llegaban y eran ostentosamente recibidos por los sirvientes de las Espadas que los dirigían hasta el salón principal del palacio.

-Los reyes y sus reinas de los Tréboles, Diamantes y Corazones han llegado- anunció Yao formalmente a los reyes de la Pica.

-Como una baraja inglesa- comentó divertido América a lo que nadie logró entender a qué se refería así que decidieron ignorarlo como si no lo hubiesen escuchado.

La nación ahora rey se dirigía hasta el salón imaginando un montón de hombres y mujeres viejos como los que solían ser los superiores de Inglaterra y Francia, todavía recordaba toda esa opulencia cuando iba a sus castillos él era solo un niño pero para esos entonces ya le parecía ridícula toda la faramalla que requería ver a un par de ancianos envueltos en joyas. Seguramente no era muy diferente en ese mundo.

Sin embargo su sorpresa fue bastante grande cuando al llegar al salón no se encontró con personas rondando la tercera edad ni algo cerca de ello, los ahí presentes eran naciones que él conocía y habían sido sus colegas.

-Wow- solo alcanzó a decir cuando vio a quienes a sus ojos aún eran Alemania, Japón, Francia, Liechtenstein, Rusia, Hungría, Italia, Austria, y Suiza.

-Esperamos hayan tenido un agradable viaje- dijo de pronto con toda la cortesía del mundo Arthur mientras saludaba a todos.

-Tan agradable como puede ser pasar casi un día entero de viaje en un camino de terracería- dijo el siempre elegante rey de Diamantes que ofrecía su brazo a su futura reina, la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes que saludaba elegantemente a Arthur.

-Ya nos encargaremos de ese asunto de los caminos- dijo Arthur reprimiéndose de no soltar una grosería por las miraditas altivas que el ojiazul le dedicaba.

-No es tan fácil arreglar ese tipo de cosas tomando en cuenta la extensión de todo un territorio y todos los problemas que tienen prioridad antes que tu comodidad- intervino América a lo que de pronto todos voltearon a verlo. El mismo Arthur parecía extrañado por este comentario.

-Jo~… el joven rey de Espadas queriendo soltar comentarios inteligentes. Lo has educado bien Arthur- le dijo Francis al ojiverde lo que molestó un poco a la nación; no recordaba a Francia siendo tan pedante desde sus años dorados en los que la monarquía aun dominaba sobre su casa.

-Señores, dejen los comentarios ofensivos para después, tenemos que comenzar la audiencia pronto, supongo todos tenemos agendas que atender- comentó entonces Ludwig, el rey de Corazones siempre tan diplomático como el mismo Alemania.

Todos entonces se dispusieron a tomar asiento mientras América miraba con curiosidad como todos parecían limitarse y abstenerse a tratarse con completamente falsas cortesías, era inclusive molesto ver esa pésima actuación de educación y respeto por parte de todos, le irritó bastante ver como el lugar se inundaba de un ambiente al que solo podía describir como la más pura hipocresía.

-Esperen- les dijo la nación cuando todos hubieron tomado asiento excepto por las Sotas

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Arthur más como una amenaza que como una pregunta casual.

-Si… ¿Ellos no se van a sentar?- preguntó señalando a cada uno de los sirvientes que saltaron tras haber sido señalados por el dedo enguantado de Alfred.

Otra risa cantarina y desdeñosa se escuchó por parte del rey Francis.

-Oh mi joven amigo, hoy estás tan atolondrado que no solo quieres soltar comentarios inteligentes también quieres derrochar bondad y humildad al invitar a las Sotas a sentarse con nosotros- dijo Francis mientras su risa era acompañada por la de Iván que prefería esconder sus risas tras su bufanda.

-Disculpen a Alfred, en la mañana tuvo un percance y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza así que no sabe bien lo que dice- se dispensó Arthur en el lugar del ojiazul que solo atinó a fruncir el seño.

-No son derroches de humildad ni de bondad ni tampoco es por haberme golpeado; es educación y sentido común. ¿Qué importa que sean sirvientes? ¿Solo por eso no se pueden sentar?- preguntó molesto el rubio a lo que de inmediato un irritado Arthur lo tomó de la manga de la gabardina y lo jaló tan fuerte que lo obligó a sentarse.

-No te esfuerces demasiado _querido_ al parecer aun estás algo desubicado por tu accidente- le dijo entre dientes el ojiverde regalándole de paso un ligero pellizco y una mirada asesina para que no siguiera diciendo cosas que para nada eran dignas de algún rey.

América aun con ello volteó a ver a las Sotas que como si fuesen estatuas se mantenían a la derecha de los respectivos reyes.

Vash con sus brazos tras la espalda custodiaba al arrogante Francis como si fuese una gárgola viviente. Feliciano por su parte con sus manos a ambos lados se quedaba junto con Ludwig dirigiéndole miradas de curiosidad al rey Alfred intentando (fallidamente) parecer discreto; Roderich por su parte se encontraba sosteniendo un bastón de madera obscura, se paraba como si fuera hecho de piedra y sin esforzarse en disimularlo miraba todo con un gesto de autosuficiencia y desdén y finalmente estaba Yao con sus manos metidas en las anchas mangas de su traje tras el supuesto rey de Espadas que no entendía como ellos no podían sentirse ofendidos por ese trato.

-Ahora sí, comencemos- les pidió Arthur dando así inicio a aquella peculiar reunión.

América tuvo que quedarse callado para intentar entender de qué diablos hablaban así que poco a poco iba entendiendo el rol de cada rey; al parecer todos eran reyes de una sola nación cada quien al cuidado de un sector de dicha nación y justo en ese momento hablaban de impuestos y otras cosas; de vez en cuando las reinas también daban su opinión.

-Pero si esto es algo muy fácil- comentó de pronto América cuando pensó que ya no era necesario escuchar más así que el resto volteó a verlo.

-No es necesario subir nada de impuestos; me parece estúpido exigirle dinero al pueblo que no tiene y para colmo más de la mitad va a parar a nuestros bolsillos ¿No sería más fácil que menos fuera para nuestros inútiles lujos y más para ellos? Finalmente no creo que nos vayamos a morir si nuestros calzoncillos no son de seda pura- soltó con una risa tranquila mientras recargaba tranquilamente su mejilla en la palma de su mano y esta vez todos lo miraron como si hubiese dicho algo completamente imperdonable.

-Alfred… creo que no estás del todo consciente de lo que estás diciendo- le dijo el rey Ludwig al otro que se mantuvo en completa calma.

-No, estoy muy consciente; estoy acostumbrado a ver cómo quieren sacarle dinero a la gente que ni siquiera puede costearse un pedazo de pan ¿Y para qué? No sé ustedes pero yo realmente no necesito un palacio en el que me podría perder por tres días enteros, es idiota, todo este lujo es tonto. Si nosotros tenemos todo para hacer de nuestra nación una más próspera ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué solo estamos aquí pasando las horas hablando de cuánto dinero más queremos meter a nuestras bóvedas?- preguntaba Alfred como si fueran ellos los que no entendían.

Cuando a las naciones les fue permitido vivir lejos de sus superiores, todas y cada una de ellas sin excepción había optado por viviendas sencillas, vivían cómodamente sin los lujos obscenamente caros con los que muchos de sus jefes vivían. Después de todo, una nación siente en carne propia la pobreza de un pueblo entero, estaban más que conscientes así que se limitaban a vivir como uno más de su gente.

-Vaya joven Alfred, me pregunto desde cuando te has vuelto un altruista, sueles ser el último en interesarte en estos temas; casi siempre mientras tu pellejo esté a salvo y tu cómoda vida también te importa un bledo la nación- comentó entonces el rey Iván que en todo el rato no había soltado la mano de la reina Elizabetha, ambas manos descansaban sobre la mesa enlazadas.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- contestó con su brillante sonrisa el ojiazul sabiendo lo mucho que al soviético le molestaba esto y al parecer al rey de Tréboles también pues vio como la sonrisa de este se debilitaba un poco.

-Entonces propones que nos deshagamos de lo que nos corresponde y vayamos a entregárselo a nuestros pueblerinos- dijo con ironía el rey Francis a lo que Arthur estaba a punto de responder pero América se le adelantó.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Estados Unidos levantándose de su silla encogiéndose de hombros mientras iba hacia una mesita contigua en donde había una tetera con varias tazas. Mientras se servía el té (de mala gana pues pensó que era café) todos se quedaron un tanto atónitos al ver a un rey sirviéndose su propia bebida.

Yao intentó detenerle diciéndole que ese era su trabajo pero la nación lo detuvo.

-Relájate, yo puedo hacerlo solo- le dijo Estados Unidos dándole un sonoro trago a la infusión mientras se recargaba en la mesa con muy poca gracia.

-Dices que le entreguemos lo que nos corresponde al pueblo, pero hey Francia ¿Qué diablos nos corresponde? Se supone solo somos los representantes de la nación, y un país lo hace realmente su pueblo, si el pueblo no está bien la nación no está bien es completamente lógico- explicó rodando los ojos tomando otro trago de té haciendo una cara de disgusto por el insulso sabor de las hiervas.

Francis se quedó boquiabierto un segundo por este razonamiento y por el hecho de que el rey había pronunciado mal su nombre, era Francis, no Francia. Todos se quedaron un rato en silencio procesando aquellas palabras.

-Entiendo a qué punto quiere llegar majestad sin embargo las cosas no son tan sencillas como usted las propone; sería básicamente armar una revolución para cambiar lo establecido, para hacer que el pueblo y la monarquía sean un poco más…- decía la reina Kiku pero se interrumpió al no encontrar las palabras.

-¿Iguales?- completo América dándole otro trago al té -Por favor, todos aquí hemos armado revueltas contra el sistema- dijo divertido el americano a lo que todos una vez más se quedaron callados y entonces el ojiazul recordó que ellos no eran Francia, el que derrocó a un sistema monárquico a base de sublevar a su pueblo, no eran Rusia que vio a su gente revelarse contra una de las dinastías más antiguas de su casa, no eran Alemania quien derrumbó un símbolo de opresión ni tampoco él era la nación de la libertad que se encaró contra el imperio más poderoso de una época. Esos eran reyes que se pudrían en riquezas y sus palabras eran ley… no muy diferente de cualquiera de sus superiores en el otro mundo.

Entonces Iván explotó en risas inocentes e infantiles mientras se acomodaba su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

-Joven Alfred dices cosas muy graciosas hoy, también propones una revolución- decía intentando calmar su risa hasta tranquilizarse y clavó sus ojos violáceos en los del otro rubio. Por un segundo soltó la mano de Elizabetha para apoyar sus codos en la mesa y enlazar sus dedos frente a él tornándose un poco más serio pero su sonrisa seguía impresa en sus labios.

-Estoy seguro de que si te llegases a rebelar no durarías ni un día de pie… solo eres un muchachito mimado que usa palabras importantes- dijo el rey de Tréboles arrastrando las palabras y entrecerrando sus ojos.

Ofendido en su orgullo y vanidad América fue hasta dónde estaba el Trébol y apoyó su mano a un lado de él encorvándose un poco para encararlo.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre entonces como es que he llegado a ser la nación más fuerte? Incluso más fuerte que tú - le preguntó dirigiéndose al otro rey como una nación sin embargo este lo tomó como una provocación y se levantó de su silla encarando al ojiazul.

-Me encantaría destrozar el legado de viejos reyes y que tú solo te has dedicado a mantener a base de tu pura imagen de héroe fabricado- dijo Iván y ambos se enfrentaron en una fiera batalla de miradas.

Asustados de que aquello pasara a mayores Arthur y Elizabetha corrieron a separarlos. Elizabetha rodeó del brazo a Iván y lo hizo retroceder igual que Arthur a Alfred aunque ambos aún se miraban con gestos que parecían querer destrozar al otro.

De pronto rompiendo con el ambiente tenso del momento dos nubes de humo y un estruendo se escuchó en la sala junto con una serie de aplausos y risas extrañas.

-¡Kesesesese! No los separen, justo cuando la diversión iba a comenzar- dijo entonces una voz que América hacía más de medio siglo que no escuchaba, sobre todo esa peculiar risa.

El americano volteó lentamente encontrándose con el mismísimo (y pensado muerto) Prusia acompañado del pícaro Sealand… aunque había algo realmente raro en ambos, y por raro se refería a aquel par de anormales cuernos negros y esa cola de diablo que ondeaba cual serpiente.

Prusia como Sealand recién habían aparecido sobre la mesa y admiraban el espectáculo dando aplausos como si fueran una audiencia que disfruta de un espectáculo.

-Prusia- susurró en un hilo de voz el ojiazul que nadie escuchó pues fue opacado por la voz de Ludwig.

-¡Comodines! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les espetó el rey de Corazones a los diablos que echaron a reír mientras hacían exageradas caras de miedo.

-Tranquilas majestades solo queríamos venir a divertirnos un rato con sus parloteos sin sentido ¿Verdad?- le dijo el comodín Gilbert al pequeño Comodín Peter y ambos se sonrieron ampliamente al parecer muy divertidos.

-Escuchar la sarta de tonterías que los reyes dicen siempre es un buen motivo para reír. Se debaten como si de verdad les interesara el bien de todos pero al final dejan caer las máscaras y revelan lo podridos que están- comentó Peter riendo mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro como un péndulo que se mece.

-Pero hoy es diferente Peter; el rey de Espadas parece haberse ganado una pizca de inteligencia- señaló el ojirrojo de cabellos plateados levantándose encima de la mesa y rodeando esta, pasando su cola y apropósito acariciando con ella cada una de las caras de los presentes, tomándose su tiempo a la hora en que llegó a la reina de los Tréboles que con torpeza se la quitó de encima

-¿Tú crees Gilbert? Pero si el rey de Espadas es el más tonto de todos ¿Cómo puede él decir algo tan sensato como lo que acabamos de escuchar?- decía el pequeño Peter pareciendo muy divertido con insultar al ojiazul que frunció el entrecejo al escuchar esto.

-Un día de estos les mandaré cortar la cabeza por insolentes- les amenazó Arthur molesto con todos esos comentarios.

-Tranquilo majestad, lo que decimos no es nada más que la verdad. Puede que seamos diablos tramposos y deshonestos pero a veces nos nace decir la verdad- le tranquilizó Gilbert que se ponía en cuclillas para quedar frente a América.

El país tragó saliva de manera sonora al sentir esos extraterrenales ojos rojos sobre él mirándolo tan fijamente como si estuvieran descifrándolo. No recordaba que Prusia, cuando aún vivía, tuviera una mirada tan pesada y profunda. Ni siquiera en la guerra, mucho menos cuando fue prisionero de Rusia vio en él ojos tan penetrantes como en ese momento.

El comodín travieso borró por segundos su sonrisa socarrona y acortó la distancia con Estados Unidos que echó su cabeza hacía atrás antes de que esa peculiar cola alcanzara a tocarlo pues daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se convertiría en una culebra y le clavaría los colmillos en el cuello.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido majestad? En este momento podría apostar todas mis mentiras a que a pesar de su apariencia corriente de siempre… se ve mucho más viejo. Esos ojos mi estimado rey… no le pertenecen- dijo el Comodín siseando las palabras sin dejar de mover su hipnotizante cola forrada de escamas negras como si esta fuese la aguja de un detector de mentiras.

000

Por otro lado en un restaurante francés un inglés y un galo se peleaban a base de insultos, críticas e idiomas diferentes mientras el rey de Espadas se concentraba en degustar su comida y en arrancarle palabras a Canadá que se limitaba a responder con frases cortas a sus preguntas dejando al joven Alfred un tanto desilusionado por no tener una de esas larguísimas charlas de hermanos pues siempre supuso que así debían ser los gemelos, pero este chico apenas y pronunciaba palabra.

-¿Por qué hablas tan poco?- le recriminó de pronto Alfred a Canadá que abrió ligeramente sus ojos y ladeo un poco su cabeza.

-Porqué siempre eres tú al que le gusta hablar, nunca te callas- le recordó el canadiense con una sonrisita débil al otro.

-Eso no es cierto, además, deberías hablar más por eso llevas todo el día sin que esos dos te escuchen- le regañó señalando tanto a Inglaterra y a Francia que estaban a punto de sacarse los ojos con el tenedor.

Canadá solo volvió a reír dejando sus cubiertos sobre su plato y miró a los otros dos con algo parecido a un sentimiento fraternal, expresión que cambió ligeramente cuando miró al galo pues su sonrisa se amplió un poco más.

-Francia siempre me escucha y no me importa mucho que Inglaterra no lo haga… después de todo siempre eres tú el que quiere acaparar su atención, no yo- le dijo tomando un trago pequeño de la copa de vino blanco viendo como el otro parecía completamente desencajado por el comentario.

-¿Yo? ¿Buscando la atención de él?- preguntó Alfred señalando a Inglaterra que estaba muy absorto en su intento de homicidio contra Francia.

-Claro- Canadá le indicó con un gesto de su dedo índice que se acercara para decirle algo al oído a pesar de que sabía que los otros dos ni siquiera les estaban poniendo atención.

-Has vívido enamorado de él desde que éramos unos niños- le dijo al oído a lo cual Alfred casi se fue de espaldas en su silla por esta declaración.

-¡Po… por supuesto que no! ¿Quién podría enamorarse de ese amargado, presumido, come libros, arrogante y mordaz?- preguntó también en voz baja.

-Pues al parecer tú aunque no creo que Inglaterra te sea tan indiferente…- comentó Canadá llevándose un bocado de pescado a la boca tranquilamente. –Siempre que tienen oportunidad terminan revolcándose en una cama como si fueran conejos en celo, no sé porque sigue haciéndose el difícil contigo-

Aquellas palabras entonces fueron el detonante para que el rey pasara de tener un color natural en su rostro a un intenso carmín que casi le incendia las mejillas. El joven rey entonces jaló su silla junto con la de Canadá unos metros lejos de ahí para que los otros dos que ya se tiraban de comida en la cara siguieran ignorándolos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Dices que Arthur y yo… mantenemos… relaciones íntimas?- preguntó como si el solo pronunciarlo le costara trabajo y por cada palabra dicha su cara se ponía cada vez más roja y la voz le temblaba aún más.

-Qué raro hablas- se burló Canadá pero luego asintió con la cabeza –Si, suelen hacerlo casi siempre que Inglaterra está ebrio, no me preguntes como es que lo sé; los chismes entre naciones se esperasen como la pólvora y desde que las redes sociales se inventaron ya no sabemos lo que es la privacidad.- dijo el norteño rodando los ojos y soltando un suspiro por el recuerdo de muchos escándalos sexuales cortesía de Francia.

-Siempre has tomado cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de Inglaterra a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes no desistes de él- dijo perdiendo de pronto su mirada en un punto de la pared del restaurante sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

-A veces eso me da envidia de ti América… esa fortaleza que tienes no de nación sino de la parte humana que tenemos para seguir aferrado a alguien que no hace más que rechazarte casi siempre y solo de vez en cuando te da pequeños atisbos de esperanza… ojalá yo fuera tan fuerte como tú en ese aspecto- le dijo para luego sonreírle con algo de tristeza.

Alfred estaba un tanto impresionado, volteó a ver a Inglaterra y a Francia peleándose y algo se removió en su estómago, no podía concebir como era posible que la nación con la que había cambiado lugares estuviera enamorado de alguien como Arthur y este solo se limitara a compartir su cama cuando quería.

Pensó en su propia reina, en su desastrosa y horrorosa primera vez como pareja y en el hecho de que nunca se había esforzado por estar realmente a su lado; vivir con él no lo convertía en su esposo, pasar todos los días con él no era un sinónimo de conocerlo.

-Debí suponer que eran ustedes los que hacían tanto lío- una voz extra interrumpió la comida que ya estaba convirtiéndose en una pelea campal.

Inglaterra y Francia se detuvieron de sus ataques para voltear a ver a Rumania que se acercaba sonriéndoles dejando ver esos caninos anormalmente largos.

-Tú sabes que me es imposible comer con este idiota cerca de mí- dijo el irritado ojiverde gruñéndole al galo que volvía a tomar su tenedor para atacar.

-Y me sigo preguntando como es que entonces siguen saliendo juntos- murmuró el rumano ahora dirigiéndose a Alfred que no se sintió cómodo con la mirada carmín de Rumania sobre él.

Por un momento le recordó a los ojos de ese insoportable Comodín Gilbert, también solía mirar a todos de esa enigmática manera, como si ellos supieran algo que el resto no y se regodearan en silencio por ello.

La cara pálida de Rumania le daba una imagen un tanto tétrica y espectral que se acentuaba con sus ojos rojos y cabello rubio cenizo además de ese atuendo que parecía haber sacado de un museo. El rumano volvió a sonreír dejando que la punta de uno de sus colmillos asomara por su labio.

-¿Te encuentras mejor América? En la reunión actuabas de manera extraña- le preguntó al ojiazul que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza sin sentir ni un hálito de confianza hacía ese peculiar personaje que era el europeo.

-Me alegro de escucharlo. Cuando estabas en la sala de juntas haciendo enojar a China casi te pude imaginar como a un rey caprichoso- dijo como un comentario casual pero que a Alfred no le sonó como tal. El rubio frunció ligeramente sus cejas y entrecerró sus ojos para enfocarlos mejor en el rumano.

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí pero Bulgaria me espera a comer. Nos vemos después chicos- dijo despidiéndose mientras un mesero le indicaba donde estaba su mesa. Rumania se volteó una última vez hacía Alfred y de nuevo sus ojos carmín tomaron esa sombra de misterio.

-Hasta luego majestad- le susurró para que solo Alfred pudiera escucharle y sonrió esta vez dejando ver su hilera de dientes completa junto con su par de caninos que daban ahora una apariencia amenazante.

El rey solo se quedó ahí sintiendo un extraño escalofrió.

/

**Amo a Rumania, en serio… me gusta ese hombre.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Interesante? Seguramente esta vez pudieron ver de manera mas remarcada las diferencias entre el rey y la nación, recuerden que la personalidad de cada persona se define por sus genes, el ambiente social en donde se desarrollan y crecen y las situaciones que han enfrentado a lo largo de su vida (no por el día que naciste y el alineamiento de los planetas, NO). En fin, me emociona esto y espero le sigan dando oportunidad, como ya les había dicho antes será un fic muy corto así que el siguiente capi será un poco mas intenso.**

**Mil millones de gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar, en serio gracias gracias gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

EN TUS ZAPATOS

Capítulo 3

El Comodín de los ojos color sangre no dejó de mirar ni un solo segundo a América, como si en cualquier momento fuera a devorar esa falsa fachada de rey y dejar al descubierto su naturaleza de nación. Pareciera que estaba a punto de hacer esto mismo cuando de pronto la estricta Sota de Tréboles le dio un tremendo jalón por la cola a Gilbert haciendo a este irse de espaldas.

-Estás molestando a su majestad- dijo tranquilamente Roderich sin soltar la cola de Gilbert que le gruñó como si fuera una bestia mientras que el sirviente solo lo soltó por fin y con un pañuelo blanco se limpió la mano; América por fin pudo volver a respirar tranquilamente.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa señorito?! Eso dolió- le recriminó el peliplata al moreno que solo alzaba una ceja como en un gesto altivo bastante desagradable por cierto.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido- contestó sin más la Sota a lo que el Comodín estaba a punto de comenzar una pelea cien por ciento apoyado por Peter que le mostraba la lengua y hacía bizcos al lacayo.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! Siempre que interrumpen nuestras audiencias es para hacer travesuras, esfúmense a otro lado a molestar a quien se deje- les ordenó Ludwig a los otros dos que lo miraron con mala cara.

-Kesesese mira a este rey, tan tonto creyendo que le obedeceremos- dijo entonces Gilbert poniéndose de pie de nuevo sobre la mesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No no no, nos quedaremos a escuchar la última palabra de sus planes inútiles- repuso Peter riendo y junto con Gilbert dieron un salto más que sobrenatural.

América fue el único en mostrarse sorprendido al ver como el par de diablos saltaban más de dos metros e iban a sentarse al candelabro de cristal empotrado en el techo como si este fuera un columpio, se movían de un lado a otro meciendo sus pies haciendo sonar los cristales amenazando con hacer caer la decoración.

¿Qué diablos eran esos tipos? En su mundo eran solo una micro nación y una nación ya desaparecida ahí… eran un par de criaturas completamente extrañas.

-Continuemos y ustedes dejen de interrumpir a cada oportunidad- les ordenó Ludwig a los otros dos que se dieron el lujo de ignorarlo. América volvió a mirar arriba como los Comodines se tomaban como burla las palabras de los reyes.

La reunión siguió su curso, los presentes intentaban ignorar a los diablos, incluso América que tras un rato ya no le parecieron tan interesantes tomando en cuenta que eran como Prusia y Sealand solían ser siempre aunque era raro ver a estos dos llevarse tan bien como si fueran hermanos puesto que la nación nunca los llegó a ver juntos. Obviamente, Sealand había nacido unos años después de la absolución de Prusia como país así que nunca tuvieron oportunidad de conocerse, pero ahí eran como uña y carne, incluso coordinaban sus risas y terminaban la frase del otro.

Por otro lado a los reyes lo impresionante no era la presencia de esos molestos invitados, era el mismo rey de Espadas, ese muchachito que siempre solía mostrarse desinteresado que dejaba que Arthur y Yao discutieran los asuntos de extrema importancia y a veces soltaba un par de frases para pretender que se involucraba, esta vez de verdad parecía involucrado.

Hablaba animadamente, tanto que de vez en cuando se levantaba de su silla y alzaba la voz más de lo que debería, interrumpía a unos para dar su punto de vista e incluso invitaba al debate. De pronto, lo que solían ser reuniones aburridas, tediosas y que siempre llegaban a una pronta resolución en la que absolutamente todos estaban de acuerdo, ahora se convertía en un caos de opiniones, discusiones y lluvias de ideas.

Las reinas esta vez no perdieron su oportunidad para hablar, incluso la misma Lily que con voz tímida intentaba hacerse escuchar, el único que parecía respetar las viejas costumbres era Arthur que trataba de acallar el parloteo incesante de su rey que ni siquiera se dejaba interrumpir.

-¡Estás loco Alfred! Tus ideas utópicas no nos van a llevar a nada- soltó finalmente el enfadado Francis echando para atrás su larga meleana rubia hacía atrás de su hombro burdamente.

-Le temes a lo nuevo y lo que podría sacarte a patadas de tu trono ¿No es así? Le temes a tu propio pueblo porque sabes que no lo tienes conforme- dijo América riendo estruendosamente, cosa que solo hacía en reuniones casuales, nunca formales, lo que extrañó en demasía a todos.

-¿Y tú qué sabes del pueblo si ni siquiera sales de las cuatro paredes de este palacio? Eres tú el que le teme- repuso Iván siempre queriendo molestar al ojiazul que por segunda vez echó a reír.

-Sé más de lo que todos ustedes juntos podrán saber jamás…- dijo el americano poniéndose las manos en la cadera; por lo acalorada de la discusión había arrojado incluso la gabardina y su corbata, Yao estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-He visto a la gente organizarse para exigir lo que les corresponde, he visto ese deseo de libertad en ellos y de justicia, he visto como dejan todo por ese objetivo y luchan hasta obtenerlo así tengan que rebelarse ante el rey del mundo- decía apasionadamente el ojiazul, cerró sus puños como si la fuerza de todas esas personas de las que hablaba se concentrara en la palma de su mano, incluso podrían decir que se notaba extasiado al decir esto.

-Claro, lo has visto en bonitas novelas y cuentos; esto es la vida real Alfred- le interrumpió entonces el rey Ludwig haciendo que el otro sonriera más ampliamente, su mueca feliz parecía brillar iluminando por completo su rostro.

-Lo sé, por eso no deben subestimar a los que están a su cuidado… recuerden que su reino está hecho de ellos y así como ellos los han tenido en el trono todo este tiempo, cuando lo quieran pueden tirarlos de ahí- les dijo como algo que sonaba a amenaza.

América por breves segundos se sintió de nuevo como el soldado de las filas que se disponían a enfrentar al imperio más poderoso de la época; cuando entre campesinos y soldados medio experimentados acompañados de algunos franceses estaban jugándolo todo por esa anhelada libertad, por derrocar a una corona que se volvía opresora. Regresó a esos tiempos en dónde deseaba con todo su ser, la libertad.

Entonces de pronto y de la nada algo le aturdió la consciencia… ¿Pero acaso no era libre en ese momento? ¿Libre de su inmortalidad, de precisamente tener que pasar por esos malos tragos de luchas y derramamientos de sangre?... ¿Porqué de pronto al concientizarse de que ya no era una nación sino un simple rey… se sentía tan vacío?

Su sonrisa se debilitó muy lentamente pero fueron los aplausos del Comodín en el candelabro lo que hizo que nadie lo notara.

-¡Bravo bravo por ese discurso!- decía el Comodín meciéndose violetamente sobre el adorno apoyado por Peter que incluso alzaba sus manos para aplaudir.

-¡Ustedes dejen de interrumpir!- les recriminó Ludwig a los otros que solo rieron en voz baja.

-Que molestos- la nación escuchó a Roderich murmurar entre dientes cerrando los ojos por el fastidio, pareciera que ese odio mutuo no cambiaba a pesar de los mundos e igualmente algo mas no parecía haber sufrido cambio.

América notó claramente como Elizabetha no quitaba sus ojos de encima del candelabro y como Gilbert haciéndose el desentendido de vez en cuando enviaba miradas secretas a la reina que tenía su mano apresada en la gran palma de Iván que parecía dar la impresión de que si se atrevía a soltarla, ella se escaparía de inmediato a los brazos del Comodín.

-¿Ustedes están casados?- preguntó de pronto y sin más señalando a los Tréboles, sin importarle que la pregunta ni siquiera viniera al caso.

Iván rió mientras que Elizabetha pareció dudosa, un bufido claramente se escuchó por parte del Comodín.

-¿Tanto se te han removido las ideas que incluso has olvidado eso?- preguntó el de ojos violáceos dando con ello una respuesta afirmativa a lo que América frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Rusia siempre tras los huesos de Lituania y en las últimas décadas tras de China, así que sin quererlo volteó a ver a su propia Sota que se mantenía como una estatua.

-Pensé que estabas interesado en él- dijo casualmente señalando al moreno provocando con ello un momento sumamente incómodo.

Yao dio un respingo en su lugar y miró avergonzado a su rey y sin quererlo también a Iván que por primera vez en toda su vida le dedicaba una mirada a la Sota, sin embargo, no eran esas bonitas miradas embelesadas que Rusia podría regalarle a China, era una de completo desdén.

-¿Por qué habría de interesarme en una insignificante Sota?- soltó sin más el rey de Tréboles haciendo que la ahora humillada Sota de Espadas se removiera en su lugar pero sin perder ese porte orgullos que toda la vida lo había identificado.

Un carraspeo por parte de la reina de Espadas distrajo a todos de ese molesto rato, Arthur a quien por fin le daban permiso de hablar se hizo escuchar.

-Al parecer hoy no hemos podido llegar a nada y de seguir esta discusión seguiremos dándole vueltas al asunto. Propongo que esta audiencia se posponga para dentro de unos días, estoy seguro que sus majestades encontrarán el tiempo necesario para no dejar este asunto pendiente- declaró y todos parecieron conformes con ello, llevaban más de dos horas discutiendo como bárbaros, un suceso inaudito.

Los reyes, con toda esa ridícula faramalla a ojos de América, fueron despidiéndose y encaminándose a sus respectivos carruajes, los Comodines al ver su espectáculo terminado, solo desaparecieron sin más, sin explicaciones ni despedidas.

Finalmente las Espadas quedaron solos, Yao llevaba en brazos la gabardina y la corbata de su rey esperando que volviera a acomodar su atuendo pero el rubio solo se dedicó a estirarse y bostezar sin cuidar sus modales.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso!?- espetó de pronto la reina de Espadas sabiéndose solos, ignorando por completo la presencia de Yao.

-¿Qué fue eso de qué?- preguntó América dejando su bostezo a la mitad al ver lo enfurecido que estaba Arthur.

-¡Todo ese ridículo teatro que has armado con los demás! ¿Desde cuándo te interesan tanto estos temas como para incluso armar todo ese tonto discurso de rey salvador preocupado por su pueblo? E incluso hiciste a los demás perder la cordura- le regañaba la reina fuera de sí, casi se le veía la cara roja de ira.

-Tranquilo, no hay nada de malo con que quiera involucrarme con lo que pasa en mi casa y además me molesta mucho que todos se den esos aires como si se merecieran todo solo por respirar. Esas si son tonterías- dijo Alfred sin darle tanta importancia, hablando mientras reía haciendo enojar aún más a Arthur que rechinó los dientes.

-¡Basta, basta basta basta! Estoy harto de que solo juegues a ser rey, de que un momento me dejes todo el trabajo a mi o a Yao y al siguiente quieras comportarte como un adulto cuando solo eres pura imagen. Tú eres el verdadero tonto que piensa que por solo respirar lo mereces todo, jamás te has esforzado por nada y ahora vienes a hablar como si incluso hubieses vivido los pesares de tu pueblo, eres un sin vergüenza- exclamó Arthur a lo que Yao quiso hablar para calmar los ánimos pero vio como en lugar de ello esto se salía de control.

-¡¿Y por qué te molesta tanto que quiera actuar por fin como un adulto?! ¿No te quejas todo el tiempo de ello? ¿No me dices siempre que madure?- obviamente América ya no se dirigía más a la reina de Espadas, se dirigía a Inglaterra. -¿Acaso te da miedo verme como un hombre? ¿Por qué temes tanto que crezca?- y fue en este preciso momento cuando todo se salió de las manos.

Arthur fuera de sus casillas le dio una sonora bofetada a América, el monóculo de este fue a dar al piso y de milagro el cristal no se quebró; el golpe había hecho eco haciendo que Yao soltara un grito ahogado al ver tal cosa.

-¡No te atrevas a decir que yo te tengo miedo, mocoso!- gritó furioso Arthur a lo que América volteó su cara para verlo a los ojos y lo tomó por la muñeca.

-¿Una cachetada?- preguntó América con un tono extraño en su voz –Pudiendo tirarme de un puñetazo te limitas a darme un bofetada que ni siquiera duele… tú no eres así- le dijo, de nuevo olvidaba que ese no era Inglaterra pero aun con ello le hablaba como si lo fuese.

-Eres más fuerte que esto- le dijo al ojiverde que de pronto pareció completamente descolocado; la reina esperaba gritos de indignación, acusaciones, hasta una orden de ejecución pero… nunca eso.

-Dices que no me tienes miedo pero ni siquiera usas toda tu fuerza para golpearme- apretó la muñeca de Arthur asustando a este en el momento en que lo acercó a él de un jalón.

-Eres el rey… tampoco soy tan idiota para hacer tal cosa- se intentó excusar el ojiverde a lo que el otro pareció molesto por ello.

-¿Y eso qué importa? ¿Cuándo te han importado a ti los estatus?... Eres más que una bofetada Arthur, eres mucho más que esto- le dijo al otro que abrió mucho los ojos realmente sorprendido por esas palabras.

-No… no te burles de mi- dijo el otro rubio intentando soltarse a lo que América apenas y aflojó el agarre.

-No me burlo, lo digo en serio… alguna vez llegaste a ser incluso más fuerte que yo, más fuerte que todos los demás juntos ¿Por qué ahora te limitas a esto?- preguntó viendo como el otro parecía estar siendo removido desde dentro por estas palabras y bajaba la mirada.

-Tú me hiciste esto- murmuró y se soltó alejándose de ahí con pasos acelerados dándole la espalda.

América solo se quedó absorto viéndolo irse, ese definitivamente no era Inglaterra, no era la isla que se abrió paso entre toda Europa e hizo caer a todos a su merced, no era el Imperio que se hacía de territorios, no era el que le importaban un bledo las coronas y de ser necesario le pegaba un puñetazo a su rey, no era el pirata, no era el punk, no era el ahora correcto caballero de humor negro… ese que veía alejarse no era la persona que él quería.

-¡Mi señor ¿Está bien?!- preguntó Yao acercándose para revisarle la mejilla que tenía ligeramente enrojecida. Yao parecía muerto de la preocupación.

-Tranquilízate, no fue nada- le dijo riendo el americano al otro que no dejaba de examinarlo.

-Eso que hizo su majestad está muy mal, nunca debió haberle alzado una mano- decía acongojado el moreno pasando su mano por la cara lastimada del ojiazul que volvía a reír a carcajadas.

-Pareces un hermano mayor hablando así- le dijo al asiático que se sonrió a medias por este comentario. –Aunque realmente lo eres, criaste a muchos tú solo- dijo y de pronto Yao se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cómo sabe eso mi señor?- preguntó la Sota sorprendido al otro que reaccionó.

-Ah… me… me lo dijo un pajarito- se inventó América rodando los ojos mientras que Yao soltaba un resoplido y negaba con la cabeza pasándole la corbata por el cuello de la camisa al rubio para hacerle el nudo otra vez.

-Debió haber sido su majestad Kiku, le he dicho que no es bueno para su reputación contar eso, sería mal visto por la sociedad que una reina haya sido criado por una Sota- decía el moreno haciendo con maestría el nudo de la prenda a lo que América rió sonoramente.

-No creo que sea tan malo, además Jap… quiero decir, Kiku resultó ser una buena persona, es serio, súper educado y siempre se puede contar con él para lo que sea- recalcó la nación recordando al siempre cortes y atento Japón.

Yao sonrió más ampliamente al escuchar este alago para su querido primo. Terminaba de alisar la corbata negra del rey, pasando su mano por el pecho de este para que no se viera ni una sola arruga.

-Es una pena que tuviera que dejarlo siendo tan niño… pero yo decidí abandonarlo todo solo para servirle a usted- dijo pasando una última vez su mano por la corbata dejando sus dedos en el pecho del que pensaba era su rey.

América lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice.

-Si sigues hablando así voy a empezar a pensar que estás enamorado de mi- le dijo el rubio y echó a reír estruendosamente mientras le quitaba de las manos la gabardina y comenzaba a caminar dejando a la Sota atrás la que no afirmó… pero tampoco negó esa declaración.

000

Los días comenzaban a pasar en la casa de Estados Unidos en donde el joven rey de Espadas poco a poco intentaba acostumbrarse a una vida lejos de lujos excesivos y atenciones a toda hora, le había costado trabajo pero cada día para él se había convertido en una nueva aventura.

-América ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que venir a prepararte el desayuno a tu casa?- preguntó Canadá con su voz suave sirviéndole otro _hot cacke _con miel a Alfred que los devoraba con notable placer.

Cada vez que el ojiazul se llevaba un bocado del pan dulce a la boca no podía evitar estremecerse por lo delicioso que sabía aquel recién descubierto alimento.

-¡Es que esto es tan rico!- exclamó el muchacho enterrando su tenedor para atrapar varios bocados del pan al que le escurría la miel. –Además somos hermanos, se supone debemos estar juntos siempre- agregó con la boca llena limpiándose los rastros de dulce de la boca con la mano, olvidando por fin todos esos buenos modales que lo tenían tan arto.

Canadá rodó los ojos sentándose a su lado poniendo a su oso de felpa blanco a su lado para comer con más tranquilidad que el otro; tomó el bote de miel y llenó su propio desayuno con esto hasta que casi escurría del plato.

-No sé por qué te nació el sentimiento fraternal después de no sé cuántos siglos, toda tu vida me has ignorado a menos que te convenga sacar algo de mí y solo nos hemos pasado hablando de China e Inglaterra; entiendo lo de Inglaterra pero no sé porque tienes esa fijación con China- decía tranquilamente el canadiense lamiendo sus dedos a los que les acababa de escurrir un poco de miel.

-No tengo ninguna fijación con Yao- recriminó Alfred aunque apenas y se pudo entender lo que decía gracias a toda la comida que tenía en la boca. Con algo de dificultad logró tragar el bocado y le dio un largo trago a su taza de café, cosa a lo que últimamente se había vuelto adicto.

-Imagina que te peleas con tu mejor amigo porque tú lo ofendiste sin querer y ahora no sabes cómo disculparte porque nunca has tenido que hacerlo antes ¿Entiendes ahora mi dilema?- dijo el rubio lamiendo el tenedor.

-Entiendo el dilema, lo que no entiendo es desde cuando China es tu mejor amigo; pensé que Japón lo era, incluso Corea… pero ¿China? Al tipo apenas y le hablas, solo han cruzado más de tres palabras cuando formaron las fuerzas Aliadas y de vez en cuando cada vez que vas a su casa a hacer negocios, no creo que solo con ello se hayan vuelto inseparables- razonó Canadá dándole un trago a su propio café.

-No es así…- murmuró Alfred bajando el tono de su voz luciendo realmente decaído –Yao ha estado siempre ahí para mí- siguió diciendo casi en un susurro haciendo que Canadá estuviera a punto de ahogarse con su bebida.

-A menos que seas uno de los múltiples hermanos de China, que no lo creo porque no vives en el continente Asiático, él jamás en la vida ha tenido relación alguna contigo, si alguien ha estado a tu lado toda la vida ese sería sin duda Inglaterra- dijo Canadá haciendo que Alfred diera un brinco en su silla y lo mirara con reproche.

-¿Por qué siempre mencionas a ese tipo? Yo no tengo nada que ver con él y tampoco quiero- discutió el rey cruzándose de brazos mientras que su gemelo solo ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza y le daba vueltas a su taza de café en las manos.

-Qué raro que tú digas eso. América, en serio has estado enamorado de Inglaterra desde hace muchísimo tiempo, no te creo que de un día para otro te hayas resignado solo a no quererlo más y repudiarlo- dijo la nación con su voz tranquila de siempre haciendo que Alfred se enterrara en su silla y se dejara resbalar un poco quedando mal sentado y encorvado aun con sus brazos cruzados.

-No es que lo repudie, es que más bien parece que él me odia a mi. Todo el tiempo recalcando mis errores, diciéndome lo tonto que soy, que a mi edad ya debería madurar, no se cansa de siempre señalar todo lo que hago mal y no hay día en que no esté juzgándome por cualquier cosa. Estoy harto de eso hermano. Estoy tan cansado de que la gente siempre espere cosas de mí y tenga tantas expectativas pero al mismo tiempo me tengan atado de manos, solo puedo hacer lo que todos me dicen y no tengo más opción que obedecer como si fuera una marioneta; a veces ni siquiera sé si tengo una vida propia o solo existo para cumplir los deseos de todos… él no entiende, Arthur solo mete más y más presión en mí y siento que voy a reventar si sigue así- decía con la voz a punto de quebrársele mientras Canadá lo escuchaba con esa paciencia eterna que lo caracterizaba sin saber que quien hablaba no era Estados Unidos de América, era el rey Alfred de 19 años que llevaba el peso de un trono y una corona.

-Somos naciones América, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer cuando tenemos a nuestros superiores ordenándonos todo lo que debemos hacer, pero creo que por eso mismo no somos como los humanos, nosotros somos más fuertes, para resistir esa presión y no quebrarnos tan fácil; Inglaterra tal vez te dice todo eso porque sabe lo fuerte que eres y solo quiere lo mejor para ti… y aparte de todo no se acostaría contigo cada vez que…-

-¡PARA! No hables de eso tan temprano por el amor de Dios- chilló Alfred con su cara coloreándose de rojo de pronto –No sé cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan a la ligera- dijo sintiendo su cara tan caliente que podría cocer un huevo sobre sus mejillas.

-Relájate, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, además esa postura puritana no te queda- se burló Canadá viendo al otro abochornado aun con las mejillas pintadas de un rojo intenso.

Ambos gemelos se quedaron callados un momento, Canadá se entretenía comiendo mientras que Alfred se distraía jugando con el tenedor sobre el plato ya vacío y solo con manchas de miel. El rey se aclaró ligeramente la garganta y se removió en su asiento varias veces como si estuviera pensando en decir algo hasta que finalmente se armó de valor para hablar.

-¿Tú… tú lo has hecho? Quiero decir… eso de tener algo íntimo con alguien- preguntó sintiendo de nuevo sus mejillas a punto de incendiarse. Canadá sin embargo no pareció sorprendido y se quedó pensando un momento.

-Si por íntimo te refieres al sexo, pues si… después de todo ya tengo más de 200 años, sería deprimente que fuera virgen a esta edad- dijo soltando risitas apenas audibles haciendo que Alfred de nuevo se sintiera avergonzado de aquella platica.

-Es algo raro ¿No crees? La primera vez que lo hice fue un completo desastre, creo que no tenía ni idea de que hacer y no fue para nada agradable como me habían dicho que sería- comentó el ojiazul a quien aún le temblaba la voz, esta vez por la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, creo que la primera vez de todo el mundo apesta pero después… tú sabes… te acostumbras y todo surge- comentó Canadá y ambos volvieron a quedarse callados un largo rato que se hizo casi interminable.

-Oh Dios, hablar de esto contigo es tan incómodo- soltó entonces Canadá después de casi diez minutos de silencio y ambos rieron por el comentario y efectivamente, por la incomodidad en el ambiente.

Sin embargo el sonar del timbre los salvó a ambos de aquella charla. Alfred dio otro respingo en su silla pues aun no lograba acostumbrarse a los sonidos que venían de la nada, como el del timbre y los teléfonos; Canadá de inmediato se levantó para abrir y recibió a un invitado que ya era usual para Alfred.

Francia se arrojó de manera elegante a los brazos de Canadá a quien le dio un par de besos en cada mejilla aunque su boca de manera traviesa se desvió hasta la comisuras de los labios del canadiense haciendo que este pareciera encogerse un poco mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo. Alfred nunca lograba entender porque el muchacho tenía esa clase de reacciones exageradamente tímidas solamente con Francia.

-¿Aun están desayunando? No tienen remedio _mes amis _vámonos rápido que Inglaterra nos espera, está como histérico porque tiene que cuidar a Sealand y si llegamos tarde nos va a tocar escuchar sus larguísimos y aburridos sermones sobre la puntualidad- decía apurando a los muchachos; el rey se apuró a terminar su café y casi corrió emocionado hasta la puerta, en el portón de su casa vio el auto de Francia y también fue disparado hasta este, últimamente le emocionaba bastante viajar en auto, su velocidad no se comparaba en lo absoluto con la de un caballo y cuando tuvo la ocasión de ir por carretera pudo jurar que fue lo más próximo a volar.

-Tú hermano nunca dejará de comportarse como un niño- le comentó Francia a Canadá mientras se dirigían al auto, el otro solo atinó a sonreírse.

-Creo que ya es parte de su personalidad… aunque últimamente ha actuado un poco raro, incluso en su forma de hablar, a veces me recuerda a cuando todavía éramos colonias europeas- dijo Canadá mientras se subía al auto también, Francis no tomó tan en serio esto y solo emprendieron el camino a otra tediosa reunión.

Era increíble para el rey como algo que en su reino se hubiese solucionado en dos horas, en ese mundo llevaba días de negociaciones y debates. Era exhaustivo pero al mismo tiempo un tanto divertido escuchar tantas opiniones distintas, tantas maneras de pensar diferentes; argumentos, planes, discusiones, la gente en general, todos ellos eran literalmente un mundo nuevo que conocer y eso le emocionaba.

Cuando hubieron llegado Alfred volvió a salir disparado fuera, no le había bastado con pasar todo el camino con la cabeza por la ventanilla sintiendo la brisa acariciándole el rostro, a pesar de las recomendaciones de Canadá de meterse bien al auto antes de que algún camión le volara la cara o algo parecido; el ojiazul solo rió a carcajadas y no hizo caso.

Entró casi corriendo al edificio, por enésima vez vio como las puertas automáticas se abrían como por arte de magia cuando se paró frente a ellas y siguió hasta el elevador, el otro invento que había captado su atención, sin embargo apenas el ascensor llegó un chiquillo salió corriendo de este empujando a Alfred casi haciéndolo caer.

-¡Sealand quédate quieto por el amor de Dios!- gritó Inglaterra siguiendo al niño que rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Alfred y se ponía detrás de él como si este fuese un escudo humano.

-¡No quiero, no quiero!- chilló Sealand asomándose de detrás del otro rubio y sacándole la lengua al británico.

-Hey, cálmate- pidió Alfred tratando de encarar al niño abriendo muchísimo sus ojos cuando vio al más joven de los Comodines justo frente a él; el niño sonreía con esa picardía acostumbrada en él, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio de correr lejos de Inglaterra le daban una apariencia más infantil a su rostro, respiraba con agitación pero no dejaba de reír.

-Comodín- dijo Alfred buscando inconscientemente una cola negra que se ondeara desde la base de la espalda del chiquillo pero no había nada.

-¡Eres el Comodín, Peter!- dijo sorprendido el ojiazul encarando al niño que ladeó su cabeza sin entender.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó el pequeño -¡Yo soy el increíble Sealand y esta vez haré que me reconozcan como una nación!- dijo inmediatamente después riendo con arrogancia, gesto que Alfred conocía bastante bien.

-Detenlo ahí, ven acá niño- dijo entonces Inglaterra cargando a la micro-nación con un solo brazo como si el pequeño fuese un costal.

Sealand daba pataleos y chillaba haciendo berrinches ordenando que lo soltaran, mordía el brazo de Inglaterra y amenazaba con acusarlo con sus "padres".

Alfred lo miró muy fijamente; sin duda ese era el joven Comodín que siempre aparecía de la nada para molestar a todos y soltar comentarios satíricos que hicieran quedar mal a los reyes… aunque había una cosa que lo hacía parecer diferente.

El Comodín de la cola y los cuernos negros no eran tan infantil, efectivamente era un niño que hacía bromas pero siempre daba la impresión de querer comportarse como un adulto, no hacía berrinches ni pucheros, de hecho cuando estaba con su compañero Gilbert esa actitud de ser un hombre en el cuerpo de un niño se acentuaba y se sentía ofendido cuando se le insinuaba que era apenas una criatura.

Ese pequeño que forcejaba con Inglaterra era un tanto diferente, no le importaba hacer todo ese teatro y berrinche frente a todos, se comportaba tal y como su apariencia dictaban, como un simple niño que solo quiere llamar la atención de los mas grandes.

Solo para querer comprobarlo, Alfred se acercó y le quito su sombrero de estilo marinero, rebuscó entre sus cabellos dorados sus cuernos pero no encontró nada.

-¿Qué haces?- rezongó Sealand arrebatándole el sombrero y volviendo a ponérselo.

-Eres un simple niño- murmuró el rey al otro que soltó un chillido.

-¡No soy un niño, soy una nación!- gritó el pequeño rubio.

-Si si si, una gran nación pero por ahora no puedes entrar a la junta, ve a buscar a tu amigo Ladonia o espera a que Letonia salga para que vayan a jugar y quédate tranquilo ¿Entendiste?- le dijo Inglaterra en un regaño que el otro no recibió muy bien.

-Si tú estás aquí entonces el otro Comodín también debe de andar contigo… nunca te separas de Gilbert- dijo Alfred y de pronto todos parecieron quedarse en un silencio helado, incluyendo por supuesto a Francia y Canadá.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Sealand realmente intrigado, Inglaterra quiso taparle la boca pero ya era muy tarde.

-Gilbert. Alto, cabello blanco, ojos rojos, pésima actitud y con esa risa rara "kesesesese" ¿Dónde está?- preguntó sin entender porque de pronto los presentes lo miraban de esa manera, como si hubiese dicho algo imperdonable.

-Yo no conozco a ningún Gilbert- dijo Sealand mientras que Inglaterra lo volvía a poner en el piso, mientras que sus ojos verdes se dirigían ahora a Francia que se pasaba una mano por los ojos haciendo como que acomodaba parte de su cabello aunque realmente ocultaba algo mas.

-¿Qué cosas dices América? Sealand no alcanzó a conocer a mi buen amigo… aunque tal vez se hubieran caído bien, quien sabe…- comentó el francés acercándose a la micro nación acariciándole la cabeza de paso desacomodando su sombrero.

-Pero ellos…- comenzó a decir Alfred pero se detuvo en el instante al ver la expresión sombría en el rostro del francés.

Se mostraba triste a pesar de la pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento. El rey entonces comprendió que había dicho algo indebido, jamás en toda su vida había visto al rey de Diamantes con tal expresión de pesar en su rostro, casi parecía una persona diferente.

Inglaterra se acercó a Alfred y le habló rápidamente al oído.

-No menciones a Prusia enfrente del cara de sapo, idiota- le regañó al ojiazul que de nuevo veía a Francia respirando profundo retomando la compostura.

-Pero que raro América, nunca pensé que conocieras el nombre humano de Prusia, pensé que los únicos que lo sabíamos éramos los más allegados a él, después de todo nunca le gustó usarlo… era una nación muy orgullosa, como este pequeñín- agregó pellizcándole una mejilla a Sealand que soltó un quejido liberándose del mayor.

Francia solo siguió con el camino hasta el ascensor, ese aire taciturno recién adquirido lo acompañaba y Canadá fue tras él en silencio, de nuevo Alfred notaba esos ojos llenos de melancolía. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Inglaterra volvió a regañar al ojiazul dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué te sucede deja de golpearme?!- le espetó Alfred al otro que tomaba por la mano a Sealand que pretendía escabullirse de nuevo.

-Te golpeo porque eres un idiota ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar a Prusia cuando Francia o España estén juntos, muchos menos con Hungría y Alemania! No puedo creer que ni siquiera sepas leer ese tipo de ambiente, eres un despistado sin remedio- le regañó al otro que solo se frotaba la cabeza en el lugar golpeado sin poder decir nada en su defensa.

Si hablaban de Gilbert o ese tal Prusia en pasado y si le prohibían mencionarlo a alguien más sería seguramente porque estaba muerto… pero se suponía era una nación.

-¿Cómo muere una nación?- se preguntó en voz alta el rey.

-No morimos realmente… solo desaparecemos, en algún momento solamente dejamos de existir sin dejar rastro alguno de nosotros como representación humana, ni siquiera un cadáver, sencillamente nos desvanecemos como si nunca hubiéramos existido como personas- contestó la Gran Bretaña poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Sealand para mantenerlo en paz aunque con ese gesto más bien parecía querer mantenerlo ahí, en ese lugar, como si este fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Para el rey Alfred, el que tenía en un mausoleo el recuerdo de sus ancestros, de padres y otras familias, que podía decir con exactitud quien había ocupado un lugar importante en su vida… la idea de solo desaparecer sin dejar prueba de que estuviste en el mundo, de que fuiste alguien… le pareció infinitamente triste.

-Vamos a la junta antes de que se nos haga tarde- Inglaterra le interrumpió de pronto y los tres se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala de juntas.

Una vez más todo era caos, apenas habían terminado de llegar todos y Alemania dio pie a comenzar con la reunión el lugar se volvió prácticamente un circo aunque fue suficiente para distraer a Alfred de pensamientos lúgubres; poco a poco había empezado a ver lo divertido en ese tipo de peleas entre todos, era divertido ver qué extraña forma de pensar tenía cada quién, era como si cada uno viniera de un mundo completamente diferente.

A pesar de las peleas se sentía un ambiente animado, todos se veían tan vivos al defender cada quien su "casa" como solían llamar a su país. El rey Alfred se quedaba encantado viendo a todos pelear e incluso de vez en cuando hacían alianzas para seguir debatiendo y negociando entre gritos; había algo de romántico en ello y eso era que todos efectivamente peleaban por sus pueblos no parecía que estuvieran pensando solo en ellos mismos y si lo hacían entonces lo disimulaban muy bien pues antes de cualquier protesta siempre mencionaban a su pueblo entero.

Si pudiera ser así en su reino… si él pudiera también desvivirse por su gente… aunque era imposible, apenas y conocía su territorio, no tenía ni idea de quien era su pueblo, le era imposible.

La fastidiosa reunión que era más bien solo un concurso acerca de quien gritaba más alto o quien insultaba más veces en menos de cinco minutos terminó dando un receso a todos los presentes que agradecieron el poder salir de ahí. Alfred tomo sus pocas cosas dispuesto a alcanzar a Canadá a quien veía con intenciones de irse con Francia, sin embargo cuando iba a alcanzarlo vio a China alejarse solo.

Viendo una oportunidad de disculparse y arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, el joven rey se debatió entre ir con su hermano o con China, finalmente optó por el oriental y prácticamente corrió tras él.

-¡Yao!- le gritó al moreno que se detuvo al instante y volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre aru- le dijo con voz cortante China a Alfred que sintió el desprecio de este y fue como si le hubieran dado de pedradas, dolía que su único amigo de toda la vida le hablara de esa manera.

El ojiazul miró al otro que esperaba sus palabras, pues por algo lo había detenido; el rubio se removió un poco en su lugar y respiró profundo para decir lo que nunca en todos sus 19 años de vida había pronunciado jamás, lo que era una disculpa.

-Yo solo… solo ¡Ah esto es tan difícil! ¿Cómo es que la gente corriente puede hacerlo?- se dijo retorciendo sus dedos entre sus manos volviendo a tomar aire pues al parecer la paciencia del chino no duraría por siempre, así que volvió a clavar sus ojos en el moreno.

-Yo… yo quería ofrecerte… ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que te dije la última vez… perdón por eso- dijo como si en ello hubiera tenido que usar toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. Inclusive para hacerle saber al otro que su disculpa era completamente sincera puso su mano derecha en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, pareciendo muy honorable.

China lo miró con severidad unos segundos y finalmente soltó un largo suspiro relajándose.

-No tienes que ser tan dramático, está bien, te perdono aru- le dijo haciendo al otro sonreír que no pensó que fuera a ser tan fácil –Pero si vuelves a insinuar algo como que soy tu sirviente voy a invadir cada rincón de tu casa y si es necesario me alío con Rusia para eso aru- le advirtió al otro rubio que solo sonrió más ampliamente.

-Te prometo que jamás volverás a escuchar una ofensa de mi parte- le dijo al otro que solo asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de irse pero el rey volvió a detenerlo.

-Ah, espera ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? No te distraeré mucho tiempo- le dijo al chino que lo miró con cansancio pero tras rodar los ojos aceptó cansinamente y ambos fueron a sentarse a una banca cercana.

China se sentó a un lado del rey subiendo los pies a la banca cruzándolos en forma de flor de loto y sacando de una de sus anchas mangas su larga y muy antigua pipa.

-Tu vicio te persigue hasta en este mundo- comentó Alfred viendo al otro prender su pipa llena de tabaco.

-¿Qué dijiste aru?- preguntó China con la pipa entre los dientes al rubio que negó con sus manos y cabeza.

-Na… nada, solo… extrañaba un poco ese olor, me pone nostálgico- dijo señalando la pipa lo que extrañó un poco a China que solo daba una larga inhalada al tabaco mostrándose realmente relajado al hacerlo.

-Eso sonó como algo que Japón o Corea dirían aru- comentó China volteando a ver al rey que sonreía también con serenidad -¿Y de qué quieres hablarme aru?- le preguntó al rey que volvió en sí.

-Solo quería pedirte un consejo, siempre has sido bueno en eso- dijo el ojiazul a lo que el otro solamente atinó a alzar una ceja sin saber de dónde venía esa afirmación, aun con ello no dijo nada y siguió escuchando al rey que ahora, visto desde los milenarios ojos de China, se mostraba como si fuera un niño confundido.

América era por supuesto en opinión de China, un niño, pero ese que estaba frente a él parecía diferente.

-Últimamente no sé qué hacer, no sé si te ha pasado que hay veces en las que quieres huir de tu realidad porque ya no soportas más el día a día y quisieras echar a correr muy lejos de todo para sentirte más dueño de ti mismo, o sencillamente para hacer tu voluntad sin que tengas todas esas voces ordenándote y señalándote, querer gritarles que eres libre… digamos que a mí se me presentó la oportunidad de hacer algo así y opté por escapar a pesar de que siempre se me ha dicho que no debo darle la espalda a mis responsabilidades pero… es que era todo tan…-

-¿Asfixiante aru?- continuó China que parsimoniosamente se quitaba la pipa de la boca y sacaba el humo mientras hablaba. Alfred bajó la mirada avergonzado y asintió con su cabeza.

-Realmente no sé a qué te refieres con eso, pero puedo entender cuando sientes que ya no puedes más con algo. Cuando era niño yo pensaba que haber nacido como una nación era un castigo de los dioses aru- dijo con una media sonrisa para seguir hablando mientras miraba su larga y vieja pipa que movía entre sus dedos –Yo tampoco quería esta vida, era injusto "¡Yo no pedí nacer así!" me la pasaba diciendo… por supuesto, nadie desea nacer con toda esa responsabilidad en sus hombros aru-

-¡Exacto! Yo jamás pedí la coron… ah…quiero decir… yo nunca pedí ser nación- se corrigió el rey mientras que el moreno se sonreía con esa misma tranquilidad, en serio era como un anciano.

-Sin embargo fui creciendo no solo mi cuerpo, mi casa también crecía entonces comencé a pensar "¿Qué tal si en realidad los dioses me han enviado para ser el guardián de mi casa?" no es un castigo… de serlo no sería tan fuerte ni tan longevo, tal vez los dioses incluso están celosos de mi porque puedo estar entre la gente gracias a mi forma de humano… porque puedo sentir su calor y convivir con ellos hasta el fin de sus vidas… no es un castigo aru- siguió diciendo China volviendo a poner la pipa en su boca.

-Entonces… ¿Tú crees que ser responsables de todo un pueblo es una bendición?- preguntó aunque el rey se refería no a ser responsable de un pueblo como nación, sino como un gobernador, como un monarca.

-¿Y porque no? Si dejamos de quejarnos todo el tiempo y empezamos a ver todo lo que tenemos aru. América, tenemos el poder de proteger a miles de vidas, lo hemos hecho a pesar de las guerras y de los conflictos provocados por nuestros superiores ¿Qué mejor recompensa y que mejor trabajo que el de salvaguardar las sonrisas de todos los que nos mantienen con vida aru?- respondió China con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El rey Alfred vio esa sonrisa que jamás le había visto a Yao como su Sota, se veía tan satisfecho de sí mismo así que Alfred también sonrió alegre de escuchar aquello, sin duda el lugar de una nación era mucho mejor que el de un rey inútil que solo sirve para decorar un trono.

-Tienes razón, gracias por escucharme- le dijo al otro que se levantó dispuesto a irse. China le dirigió una mirada más a Alfred que le sonreía abiertamente.

China de pronto y sin razón alguna se sintió enternecido por aquellos ojos brillantes y sonrisa casi aniñada, por un segundo le recordó a cuando todos sus hermanos pequeños lo miraban con admiración y cariño después de que les daba algún sabio consejo escondido bajo un cuento típico con moraleja; sin poder evitarlo le dedicó un gesto cariñoso y le revolvió el cabello a lo que el otro recibió el mimo sin protestas.

El rey recordaba con cariño cuando era pequeño y su Sota solía hacer aquello a menudo. China finalmente se despidió recomendándole que dejara de pensar tanto las cosas, después de todo, ese no era el estilo de América.

-Yao, solo una pregunta más- le dijo al moreno antes de que este se alejara -¿Eres feliz?- le preguntó y el asiático volvió a sonreír de una manera un tanto enigmática.

-Claro que soy feliz aru- contestó cuando de repente Corea llegó arrojándose a él.

-¡_Aniki_ ¿Dónde estabas?! Estaba buscándote- le dijo el coreano colgándose al mayor que ponía cara de fastidio, detrás de él llegaban Japón y Taiwán acompañados de Hong Kong, Tailandia y Vietnam, iban todos rodeando a China que seguía sencillamente peleándose con Corea que se resistía a soltarlo. Efectivamente China se veía feliz.

-¿Y usted mi querido rey, es feliz?- preguntó una voz extra haciendo que Alfred saltara de su lugar y mirara de pronto hacía atrás encontrándose de nuevo con el extraño rumano.

-Oh América eres tú, perdón, creo que te confundí con alguien más- se disculpó Rumania sonriendo dejando al descubierto su par de caninos que sobresalían entre el resto de sus dientes mientras que sus ojos rojos mantenían ese brillo inusual y malicioso.

Alfred tan solo se alejó un par de metros de él como si temiera que ese le fuera hacer algo, en cambio Rumania solo se sentó en la banca justo en el lugar que China ocupaba minutos antes y se cruzaba de piernas mientras veía al grupo de asiáticos irse y tras todo el grupo de ojos rasgados corría Sealand, esta vez intentando ser alcanzado por Letonia que lloroso trataba de atraparlo.

-¿Quién eres realmente tú? Hablas de una manera extraña- le preguntó Alfred levantándose de la banca mientras el otro abría mucho sus ojos y se reía queriendo aparentar inocencia.

-Soy Rumania por supuesto y no te preocupes, toda la vida me han dicho que soy algo raro- dijo sonriendo como cualquier persona normal.

El rey solo retrocedió más sabiendo que el tipo no hablaba en serio viéndolo recargar su barbilla sobre su mano mientras enfocaba su vista en un punto indefinido manteniendo aun esa sonrisa que le daban la apariencia un tanto… maquiavélica…

-¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas quedarte aquí?- preguntó Rumania a nadie en especial pues su mirada seguía perdida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó asustado el rey a lo que la nación por fin volvió a mirarlo sonriendo esta vez como si estuviera libre de toda sospecha.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte charlando aquí conmigo? Parece que Inglaterra te está esperando- agregó señalando al británico que parecía estar buscando al ojiazul así que Alfred encontró un buen pretexto para por fin irse lejos de Rumania que seguía tan tranquilo y con ese velo de misterio sobre él.

Sin siquiera despedirse Alfred solo fue hasta donde estaba Inglaterra sintiendo en su nuca la mirada penetrante y pesada de Rumania, no quiso voltear, así que solo apresuró al ojiverde para irse lo más pronto posible.

Rumania solo soltó un largo suspiro como si estuviera satisfecho de algo y cuando Alfred ya no estuvo dentro de su campo visual llamó a Sealand que iba corriendo armando un alboroto ignorando a Letonia que prácticamente le rogaba en medio de su llanto que se detuviera.

El niño se acercó al rumano, siempre le había agrado que las naciones "de verdad" supieran siquiera su nombre así que corrió hasta el ojirrojo poniéndose frente a él.

-Compórtate, pequeño diablo- le regañó pellizcándole la nariz al rubio que dio de manotazos para liberarse frotándose la nariz ahora roja.

-No me digas diablo- le dijo ofendido el chiquillo enseñándole la lengua y yéndose de ahí dejando a Rumania riendo para sus adentros… era cierto… en ese mundo Sealand no tenía cuernos ni cola.

000

También para Estados Unidos los días iban pasando aunque él poco a poco había dejado de encontrarlos tan divertidos, por lo menos no era agradable estar todos los días enclaustrado en cuatro enormes y lujosas paredes. A veces los otros reyes iban a visitarlo, tomaba el té (de mala gana) con los reyes de Corazones y a veces no podía evitar quedarse absorto mirando la extraña convivencia entre quienes América solía conocer como las fuerzas del Eje.

Kiku era la encarnación misma de la tranquilidad, la reina de Corazones que se abanicaba parsimoniosamente y hablaba con voz suave y tranquila, no alzaba el tono, su abanicar tenía un ritmo apacible que apenas y le movía el cabello al hacerlo, cuando sonreía lo hacía tan solo dibujando una fina línea en sus labios; totalmente diferente del Japón que cuando se mencionaba un tema de interés parecía despertar de un letargo y se emocionaba, ni que decir cuando se comenzaba a hablar de algo que estuviera de moda en su casa, se extasiaba y se mostraba incluso extrovertido… todo un contraste con la reina de Corazones que con su espalda perfectamente recta y su pulcro kimono negro escondiendo su rostro tras el abanico daba una sensación de ser alguien completamente ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Ludwig era casi el mismo, estricto, cortante y formal en extremo aunque había algo que hacía que se notara el cambio, eso era que nunca le dirigía una sola mirada a Feliciano y cuando lo hacía era su Sota quien rehuía a sus ojos cuando para América siempre había sido al revés, siempre era Alemania el que se transformaba en un hombre tímido al estar a un lado de los gestos cariñosos del italiano… pero ahora esa Sota parecía forzarse a mantener a raya sus emociones y el rey no se daba ni por enterado de ello.

A América no le gustaba esa aura de frialdad que rodeaba a aquellos tres, pero daba la sensación de que él era el único que lo encontraba incomodo, para todos los demás, los representantes de los Corazones eran la perfecta imagen de la monarquía.

América tampoco podía sentirse a gusto cuando estaba en presencia de los Diamantes, Francis era prepotente y pedante hasta la náusea, si no le había roto ya la nariz era porque aún conservaba algo de cordura y la reina de Espadas se encargaba de hacerle comentarios mordaces escondidos bajo simples frases de cortesía; sin embargo había algo peculiar en el Diamante, su relación con su futura reina a quien trataba casi con algodones, era como una muñeca de porcelana que no podía recibir ni siquiera el roce de la brisa matutina.

Para el americano era un tanto enfermizo ver a Francis tan entregado a una niña así que cuando por mero juego mencionó algo referente a su promiscuidad no solo se ganó un regaño de por lo menos tres horas por parte de Arthur y de paso de Yao, sino que tuvo que aguantar la escena de ver a Lily saliendo llorando y a Francis tras ella intentando convencerla de que él jamás había estado con otra mujer desde que habían quedado comprometidos.

Ojalá Francia fuera así de entregado a Canadá, pero al parecer el rey solo tenía ese trato con su joven futura reina solo por mero compromiso y conveniencia. América ya no solo se sentía incómoda, se sentía disgustado por como lo que podría ser amor lo tomaban como simple oportunismo.

Y finalmente estaban sus obligadas audiencias con los Tréboles, Iván era el mismo bastardo insoportable de siempre con la única diferencia de su devoción a su reina. Para Estados Unidos fue la cosa más bizarra del mundo ver a alguien como Iván siendo tan posesivo con Elizabetha cuando estaba acostumbrado a verlo acechando a otras personas.

Por supuesto, a ojos del americano los seguía viendo como Rusia y Hungria así que no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Roderich que se mantenía en temple, indiferente a todo siempre con ese eterno gesto altivo en su rostro.

Pero el ojiazul sabía que había algo ahí… algo que a pesar de ser mundos diferentes parecía conservarse y era tal vez el hecho de que la orgullosa reina parecía bajar la guardia en presencia de cierto Comodín de cabellos plateados; que fingían no soportarse pero que no perdían la oportunidad de mirarse cuando pensaban nadie los veía. Vaya decepción para Iván el hecho de que el corazón de su reina no le era tan fiel.

De pronto pasaba de la incomodidad, al disgusto y del disgusto a un sentimiento parecido a la tristeza… porque incluso en ese mundo había quienes no podían estar juntos.

Así eran los últimos días de América en el lugar del rey, entre deberes aburridos e intentar hacer más llevadera su relación con Arthur, aunque esto último si parecía ir dando buenos resultados, al menos Arthur ya no se mostraba tan arisco después de esa discusión que tuvieron, por supuesto, también el ojiazul se comportaba de una manera amigable.

-Mi señor, hay que preparar los carruajes para salir a la ciudad vecina, hay asuntos que solo se pueden solucionar estando usted presente- le comunicó una mañana Yao a Alfred que soltó un alarido de pura alegría.

-¡Gracias al señor! Hasta que podré salir de este lugar, iba a empezar a enfermarme si no me daba el aire del exterior- dijo América muy alegre por esa noticia.

-No diga eso mi señor, le he dicho muchas veces que si no le está permitido salir es por su propia seguridad- le recordó la Sota al rubio que solo lo ignoró.

-Si pensaran en mi seguridad ya me hubieran dejado salir de aquí desde hace mucho tiempo… ahora veo porque el rey quería irse de este lugar- masculló en voz muy baja la nación alcanzando a ver a Arthur de una de las salas del palacio.

-¡Artie! Prepárate que hoy salimos- le anunció al ojiverde que lo miró con mala cara.

-Querrás decir que tú saldrás- le corrigió Arthur quien había dejado de reprochar por el diminutivo que América usaba al nombrarlo.

El rubio dio una fuerte risotada y le pasó un brazo por el hombro atrayéndolo a él a pesar de que la reina quiso alejarse a la fuerza.

-Nada de eso, tú también necesitas despejarte, llevas mucho tiempo enclaustrado aquí- dijo América guiñándole un ojo al rubio que volteó a verlo parpadeando un par de veces.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el país viendo esa extraña expresión.

-Nada… por un momento pensé que me dirías que tengo que ir solo porque soy la reina, no sé… algo como siempre dices para que haga tu trabajo- contestó Arthur realmente extrañado por el hecho de que su supuesto rey hubiera pensando en él para que se distrajera de sus deberes, no para cumplir con los que le correspondían a su majestad.

Estados Unidos volvió a reír a carcajadas y le pasó una mano por el cabello a Arthur desacomodando su sombrero y de paso alterando ligeramente al otro por este gesto que hizo que se alajera un par de pasos de él.

-No digas eso, quiero que nos divirtamos hoy- respondió el ojiazul con una de sus radiantes y heroicas sonrisas dejando atrás tanto a sirviente como reina que voltearon a verse.

-Mi señor se ve un poco cambiado- comentó Yao mientras que Arthur sin quererlo se llevaba una mano al lugar entre su cabello que América recién había acariciado con tanta confianza y se atrevería a decir que incluso cariño. La reina entonces sintió un extraño malestar en su pecho ante este último pensamiento mientras miraba la espalda de su rey alejarse.

El carruaje fue preparado al mediodía, los corceles negros, el cochero y el itinerario del día fue preparado así que los reyes abordaron junto con la Sota a cumplir con sus deberes reales.

Hacía un par de siglos desde que América se había subido a un carruaje así que ya no recordaba lo lentos que eran, pero aun con ello su hiperactiva personalidad logró soportar lo que le parecieron interminables horas de camino, a pesar de que Yao insistía que sus corceles eran los más rápidos de todo el reino… obviamente no se comparaban con los caballos de fuerza de los Ferrari de cierto par de italianos.

Sus deberes como rey no diferían mucho de los que tenía como nación: Negociaciones, firmas de documentos, juntas, encuentros con personas importantes; todo eso sabía hacerlo de memoria así que el ir hasta otra ciudad más que trabajo le pareció una buena distracción aunque Yao y toda su guardia de soldados apenas y lo dejaban moverse libremente, a él y a Arthur por supuesto. Cosa que comenzaba a irritarlo de sobremanera, después de todo América siempre había sido un alma libre, odiaba que lo limitaran.

Por lo tanto en todo ese rato planeó una manera de zafarse de guardias, Sota y todo aquel que estuviera cuidándole los pasos. Su oportunidad llegó en el camino de regreso, el sol comenzaba a meterse y su carruaje iba pasando por el centro de esa pintoresca ciudad, vio mucha gente aun en los alrededores y se sonrió con una malicia de tintes infantiles; discretamente volteó a ver la portezuela del carruaje notando que estaba muy al alcance de su mano, rió para sus adentros y después, de la nada exclamó muy alto.

-¡Mira Yao, un perro desnudo!-

La Sota apenas reaccionó, sin hacer caso al significado de las palabras miró hacía donde el rey señalaba solo por mera inercia sin darse cuenta del momento preciso en el que Estados Unidos tomó por la muñeca a Arthur, abrió la puerta del coche y salió a toda velocidad de ahí corriendo llevando a Arthur con él.

-¡Espera idiota ¿Qué haces?!- le gritó Arthur siendo obligado a correr junto con Alfred que reía triunfal por su magistral plan.

Aferrándose a Arthur, corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles adoquinadas y riendo por su travesura se sentía como un niño escapando de su Sota y todo lo demás llegando finalmente hasta un callejón que pudo ocultar a ambos.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó Arthur que casi desfallecía por la falta de oxígeno; América se asomó desde el callejón aun riendo.

-Es hora de una aventura, ya me aburrí del trabajo- contestó sin más América quitándose la gabardina, el chaleco y la corbata, se desfajó la camisa, se quitó los guantes y el monóculo (aunque apenas veía); hizo todo bolita y lo escondió tras unas cajas rotas que estaban ahí abandonadas.

-No entiendo… espera ¿Por qué haces eso?- seguía preguntando Arthur mientras que América ahora iba con él para quitarle el sombrero de copa y sacarle casi a la fuerza su frac azul, el moño de seda y también le desfajó la camisa entre las protestas y forcejeos de este.

Finalmente le revolvió el cabello y le dijo que se guardara la cadenilla del reloj para que nadie la viera.

-Si nos ven vestidos así la gente sabrá quiénes somos- indicó el americano saliendo del callejón con toda naturalidad, muy diferente del nervioso Arthur.

-Pues somos los reyes, cualquiera lo va a notar- le regañó quedándose muy pegado al ojiazul temiendo por su seguridad, viendo a todos lados con miedo.

-Si fuera así ya lo hubieran hecho- contestó América que cuidaba sus pasos pues su pésima vista no le dejaba ver bien por donde iban. –La gente apenas y tiene un mínimo contacto con nosotros así que jamás imaginarían ver a los reyes paseando por la calle como si fueran simples plebeyos así que estamos seguros; además me gusta caminar- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Estás loco, si algo nos pasa lo vas a lamentar, de verdad que lo vas a lamentar- refunfuñaba el todavía inseguro Arthur haciendo reír al otro que quiso intentar tranquilizarlo.

-¡Mira, manzanas de caramelo! Compremos una, hace siglos que no como una- dijo tomando de nuevo por la muñeca al ojiverde que quiso detenerlo.

-No, espera, no es buena idea… no podemos comer cosas de la calle- decía pero ya estaban frente al vendedor y muy alegre Estados Unidos pedía dos manzanas, el hombre ni siquiera reconoció a los reyes, tal vez los miró algo pensativo pero pareció resolver finalmente que solo eran un par de tipos muy parecidos a sus majestades.

América le dio una enorme mordida a la manzana soltando ruidos de placer por el sabor dulce de la fruta acaramelada y animó a la reina a hacer lo mismo, este con total desconfianza hizo caso y le dio una mordidita.

-No sabe tan mal- masculló entre dientes el ojiverde mientras caminaban por la calle.

La gente no reparaba en ellos y seguían con su camino comiendo como si fueran uno más de aquellos ciudadanos comunes.

Aun devorando su manzana ambos fueron a sentarse a la fuente que estaba en el centro de la plazuela; dicha fuente de granito tenía en el centro el símbolo de la pica que daba una apariencia muy imponente; América tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para ver mejor la escultura pero de pronto sus ojos se desviaron al cielo. Alzó su vista borrosa alcanzando a ver el infinito número de puntitos luminosos en el manto nocturno.

-Wow… hace años que no veo tantas estrellas- dijo recordando su ciudad favorita de toda su casa, Nueva York, en donde las luces de Broadway habían sustituido a las estrellas desde hacía un tiempo.

-Es verdad… hay muchísimas- coincidió Arthur con una sonrisa en sus labios, la reina que hacía mucho había dejado de mirar al cielo y solo se limitaba a lo que correspondía a cumplir con su título, las cosas triviales como el cielo habían quedado olvidadas.

América compartió entonces esa sonrisa.

-Hace unos años, cuando veía un cielo así en mi casa me gustaba poner un disco de Sinatra y bailar- comentó olvidando su papel de rey captando entonces la atención de su acompañante.

-¿De qué hablas? No entendí- dijo sin entender a que se refería con eso de "un disco de Sinatra"

América sin contestar solo se limitó a levantarse de la fuente y ofrecerle su mano a Arthur que la miró con duda varios segundos, por lo tanto sin esperar más tomó la de la reina y de un brusco movimiento lo hizo levantarse, lo acercó a él pasándole la otra mano por la cintura haciendo al ojiverde saltar pero la nación ni se inmutó así que empezó a bailar tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas, obligando al otro a bailar con él, aunque Arthur más bien se removía queriendo marcar una distancia apropiada entre ambos.

-_Come fly with me- _le susurró América al otro –Es una de mis canciones favoritas- siguió diciendo dando una vuelta sobre sus pies sin soltar a Arthur que seguía escuchando ese tarareo sin entender en absoluto el título de la canción.

-¿De qué hablas? Y aléjate un poco- le pedía la nerviosa reina pero el otro seguía sin hacerle caso marcando el ritmo de los pasos, bailando en medio de esa placita bajo las estrellas y las miradas de algunos transeúntes que solo los veían como un par de enamorados borrachos.

-Ven vuela conmigo, eso significa- le dijo América al otro que solo lo miró de nuevo con ese gesto interrogativo a lo que el país comenzó a cantar en voz alta llegando hasta una de las estrofas en las que bajó un poco la voz y pegó su frente con la de la reina a quien sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos por la peligrosa cercanía.

-Ven vuela conmigo… vamos a volar… vamos a volar, volar muy lejos- cantó mirando directamente a los ojos a Arthur como si esta en realidad fuera una invitación.

Sin embargo antes de poder hacer otra cosa, el barullo de varios soldados y los gritos de la Sota llamando por su rey no se hicieron esperar, estaba cerca buscando desesperadamente a los dos fugitivos.

Arthur se soltó de inmediato de América que apenas pudo reaccionar escuchando todo el ruido que los guardias provocaban con su andar.

-Es nuestra gente- comentó Arthur volteando a ver al ojiazul –La aventura terminó Alfred, hora de volver a casa- le dijo Arthur indicándole que se fueran de ahí comenzando a caminar antes que el rubio quien se quedó en su mismo lugar un rato más.

La nación miró de nuevo al cielo y después a las personas a su alrededor, todas ellas, incluso fijó su mala vista de nuevo en esa gran figura en forma de Pica.

-Esa no es mi gente… ni esta tampoco es mi casa- murmuró sintiendo una desolación tan profunda que casi dolía; una nostalgia que si no fuera porque se mordió el labio, pudo haberle hecho que las lágrimas le saltaran de pura melancolía; de pronto en medio de aquel lugar se sintió como un intruso, alguien que definitivamente no lograba pertenecer.

000

Era curioso como situaciones similares podían estar pasando al mismo tiempo en universos distintos.

El rey Alfred se encontraba en uno de los hoteles propiedad de algún amigo del verdadero América, había sido invitado por Inglaterra y otras cuantas naciones que celebraran una cena en la terraza del lujoso hotel, todos parecían animados comiendo y bebiendo bajo el cielo nocturno y el despampanante brillo de la ciudad que era como un firmamento pero en la tierra.

Recargado en la baranda de seguridad el rey veía asombrado como esas luces incluso opacaban a las estrellas, a veces se recargaba un poco más sobre el barandal y estiraba sus manos como si quisiera alcanzar todas esas lucecitas de colores neón, se divertía como un niño que recién descubre un juguete nuevo.

Las risas del resto de la naciones y una que otra pelea se escuchaba desde el fondo así que distrayéndose un momento de su nueva diversión volteó a ver encontrándose con Francia queriendo colar sus manos entre la ropa de Inglaterra que terminaba por noquearlo de un solo golpe y alejándose de ahí molesto llegando hasta donde Alfred estaba mientras murmuraba una serie de groserías.

Se paró a su lado en silencio recargándose también en la baranda soltando un largo suspiro, al parecer por la irritación que Francia le provocaba. Un silencio llenó a ambos pues a Alfred no se le ocurría nada que decir e Inglaterra tampoco decía nada; el rey entonces pensó que nunca había entablado una plática decente con su reina así que no tenía ni idea de cómo se iniciaba una.

-Es una noche tranquila- dijo entonces el británico como si hubiera sentido la incomodidad del ojiazul a lo que este solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza viendo el cielo negro.

-Recuerdo que hace unos años en noches así siempre que íbamos a Nueva York te gustaba poner a Sinatra y bailar con tu sombrero de ala, yo te decía que parecías un gánster pero nunca me hacías caso, te sentías elegante cantando sus canciones- comentó Inglaterra dedicándole una mirada tranquila a Alfred que solo atinó a soltar una risita nerviosa pues no se le ocurrió que contestar ante un recuerdo que no era suyo.

-Te encantaba _Fly me to the moon- _seguía comentando Inglaterra comenzando a tararear la canción y después cantándola.

-_… _eres todo por lo que he esperado, todo lo que adoro… en otras palabras, por favor se verdadero… en otras palabras… en otras palabras, te amo-

Alfred dio un respingo en su lugar al escuchar ese último tramo de la canción y sin saber realmente la razón su cara se sintió tan caliente que pudo haberle salido humo hasta de las orejas, volteó a ver a Inglaterra que se reía con toda tranquilidad.

-Tengo que admitir que esa canción es muy buena- dijo haciéndole saber al otro que se trataba solo de la canción así que Alfred pudo volver a respirar –Le queda perfecta a una noche como esta y a un lugar como este, aunque tu ruidosa casa no es precisamente mi lugar favorito- agregó viendo todo el mar de gente que aun iba de un lado a otro a pesar de las altas horas de la noche.

-A mí me gusta… se siente como si por fin perteneciera a un lugar, me siento bien estando aquí- comentó el joven rey recargando su barbilla en la baranda.

-Eso es obvio, es tu casa- comentó Inglaterra haciendo que el muchacho se sintiera reconfortado por estas palabras… se sentía bien tener un lugar al que llamar hogar.

-¡Oye_ Angleterre_, deja de coquetearle a América y ven aquí, hay mucho ron para que recuerdes viejos tiempos, capitán!- le invitó Francia al ojiverde que solo frunció sus cejas.

-¡No me llames así afeminado, hace mucho que dejé eso!- le gritó Inglaterra al galo dirigiéndose hasta ellos pero antes de acercarse inconscientemente Alfred lo detuvo.

-No me agrada esa relación que tienes con Francis… él parece muy ¿Cómo decirlo? Confianzudo contigo- le regañó Alfred a Inglaterra que levantó su par de espesas cejas y dibujó una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

-¿Y me vas a decir que estás celoso?- preguntó el británico en un desagradable tono sarcástico que hizo al otro molestarse retomando su insufrible postura de rey caprichoso y sin tomar en cuenta el significado de sus palabras contestó:

-No es que te cele, es que tú _eres mío- _dijo refiriéndose a Inglaterra como la reina que le pertenecía como una propiedad material por el simple hecho de compartir su trono, pero para una nación esta sencilla frase tenía otra connotación.

En un cambio tan radical como sorpresivo, los ojos hasta hace minutos, tranquilos, de Inglaterra se tornaron salvajes, frunció el ceño y sus esmeraldas tomaron un brillo peligroso a la vez que gélido y sin que el rey lo esperara la isla lo tomó por el cuello acercándolo en un movimiento rudo hasta él.

Alfred sintió algo parecido al miedo al ver esa mirada asesina en ojos de quien siempre había sido su sumisa reina, casi podía apostar que había odio entremezclado en ese par de iris brillantes.

-Cuida esa lengua niño. Estás a años luz de solo poder considerar el convertirme en parte de tu territorio; ni siquiera intentes pensar que eres o serás mi dueño… muchos lo intentaron, pregúntales cómo fue que terminaron- le siseo Inglaterra apretando un poco su agarre a lo que Alfred sintió como su respiración se cortaba por un momento.

Solo fueron unos segundos hasta que Inglaterra lo volvió a soltar con la misma rudeza y se fue lejos de él.

El rey se quedó paralizado… ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Arthur pudiera hacerle eso a él, el rey? Se llevó la mano al cuello descubriendo una temible faceta de su reina, quien al parecer no era ni sumiso, ni débil, ni ninguna otra cosa que Alfred hubiese llegado a pensar, entonces… ¿Por qué en su reino parecía una persona completamente diferente?

/

**Subiendo tercer capi y penúltimo capítulo, recuerden que esta es una historia corta**

**¿Han notado las diferencias entre la reina e Inglaterra? Uno da cachetadas, el otro te rompe el cuello.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado otro kilométrico capitulo escrito con amor ñoño deseando les haya gustado y agradeciendo con todo mi retorcido corazón sus reviews y la oportunidad que le han dado a esta cosa. En serio gracias.**

**PD: Si gustan pueden escuchar Fly me to the moon, y Come fly with me del awesome Sinatra nada mas para que entren en ambiente, recomendación de la autora XD**


End file.
